Demons of Death Valley, MC
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Running away from home was risky, but it had to be done. Saying goodbye to Austin and saying hello to the small town of Jefferson, Texas. TJ thought she was going to start over, but wasn't expecting to be thrown out of the pan and into the fire when the president of a local motorcycle club takes an interest in her. Dark themes/Angsty/ Dub-con and Non-con/Stockholm Syndrome. My OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **The Undertaker, Kane and all the "older" superstars you'll read about are based off their Attitude Era personas (and ages). Use The Undertaker as an example. In the early 2000s, he was the American Badass. Had the whole biker look down, and even rode one of his custom Harleys down to the ring. But there will also be "younger, newer" superstars that are exactly as you know them now (i.e. Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, CM Punk, etc.), but ya know...more...biker-y. *blinks*... Shut up…. It's a word now. Bikery.**

…

Fuck people. Fuck life. Fuck this coat. Fuck this weather. Fuck everything.

TJ repeated this mantra over and over in her head, trying to find solace in it. She was walking alone down a shoulder on a highway. She tried to dress as appropriately as she could before taking off, but the cold was beginning to creep in.

It was cold as balls outside.

A few nights ago, there'd been a broadcast saying that the state of Texas was reaching all time lows in temperature. So, unfortunately for her, her personal series of unfortunate events happened in late December. Before she'd left, she threw on a camisole top, t shirt, a light jacket, her military grade Gore Tex winter coat, and her red and black toboggan hat to cover her top half and then two pairs of leggings, a pair of sweatpants and two pairs of socks and her best pair of Ugg boots to cover her bottom half. She'd packed her phone, phone charger, her savings from her cashier job at Randall's Supermarket, a lighter, a few outfits, a pair of black Chuck Taylors, her state and driver's ID, her work permit, some snacks, and a couple hunting knives. Despite the fact that running away was a rash and irrational decision in itself, she was still gonna be prepared for it. It wasn't like she had a choice. She didn't. There was nothing left for her in that trailer, so she got out as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Leaving her mother had been tough, but it had to be done. That woman probably wouldn't notice anyway. Too high to give a shit.

She'd been walking off and on for four days. Her legs felt as though they would crumble under her at any moment. She was lost and running out of food. Although rationing out what little food she had was helpful for the first couple of days, she was running low and getting desperate. Everytime she would stand up and try to continue her journey after resting, the world would begin to spin. She was dizzy, dehydrated, hungry and pissed off, which made for a heady combination. Night was falling again and she would have to rest, but she kept moving, wanting to gain as much ground as possible.

She had to keep moving.

She had to.

Going back wasn't an option. There was no doubt in her mind that her mom's beau was out looking for her with his gang of thugs. A scowl came across TJ's face when Brayden popped into mind. Stupid cigarette smokin', ugly, abusive, drunk fucking meth head. How? How did that dumb green eyed bastard _ever_ seduce her mother? She'd never know. That jackass had been nothing but a pain in the ass since they'd met. His list of offenses got longer and longer as the years went by. Throwing trash all over the place and never cleaning up after himself. Never home at a decent hour, and when he does get back he's usually inebriated somehow. Consistently cheating on her mother. Bringing his loser friends around… All of that she could deal with, but she would never forgive him for getting her mother hooked on drugs. Ever.

She may have not been the richest person or the nicest, but she was still her mom. And deep down inside, TJ knew that her mother cared for her. Well, at least she thought she had. After meeting Brayden, TJ had been cast to the wayside… Left to fend for herself. While her mom found new ways to get high and whored herself out for drugs when she couldn't pay for them. Nothing's more traumatizing than hearing your own mother having a romp in the sheets with dirty strangers. What made it worse was when they asked her to join them. TJ shuddered in disgust.

Brayden even had the nerve to shoot her sultry glances and come into her room at night, trying to touch her. Sometimes he would just stare at her. But she'd always kicked his drunken ass out before it could escalate, but not this last time. This last time had been the straw that had broken the proverbial camel's back.

 _As she lay asleep, a rattling sound had awoken her from her resting and the lock on her door broke, the now useless plank of wood swung open, revealing Brayden. He had a perverted, and sober, gleam in his eye as he stalked towards her bed._

 _Knowing his intentions, she'd sprung from her bed and lunged at the man, bringing them both down to the ground. She brought her fist down on his face, hammer fist style, several times quickly until she heard something crack and Brayden roar in pain._

" _Stupid bitch!" He'd yelled at her, in that whiny voice of his._

 _He'd tried grabbing for her wrists, but she was ready for him and rolled off of him, running for the door. But he'd grabbed her ankle and brought her back down to the floor. She started kicking her leg, aiming for his face and shoulder, but he was strong. He dragged her across the floor and pinned her body under his own. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She struggled and jerked under him fiercely, determined to buck him off. Blood gushing from his nose, he laughed at her, growing hard from her wildly bucking hips meeting his._

 _"That's right. Keep fighting me! It makes me horny!" He snarled._

 _"Get the fuck off me, you pig!"_

 _"Oh no, I've been waiting for this far too long. Your cunt mother is all worn out. I need a nice tight hole... And I want yours." He said rubbing himself against her. Feeling his hardening member, she struggled harder._

 _This wasn't gonna happen. She was not about to let him violate her. He was not going to be her first. She had to bust a move and fast. She needed to pull a Hail Mary to get away from Brayden._

 _She managed to wiggle a leg between his and brought her knee up swiftly and precisely to his core. He made a high keening noise before releasing her wrists, so he could cup his bruised gonads. When her arms had been freed, TJ cocked back and elbowed Brayden in his temple. With Brayden slumped over and disoriented, TJ pushed his dead weight off and scrambled out from under him. She dove for her nightstand and tugged hard on the top drawer, almost ripping it out. She found her hunting knife and wielded it against the dizzy man._

" _Get out!" She yelled, pointing it at him._

" _Or what", he teased, standing in front of her, "Ya gonna stab me?" He gestured to the large knife, laughing. "You don't got the balls." He sneered._

 _With one swift movement, TJ slashed the sharp knife through the air. She sliced a clean, straight line across Brayden's pale chest, opening the skin up. Blood began to bubble up and drool from the wound. It'd happened so fast, Brayden didn't have the time to react. He looked down at his chest and then back at TJ. He found a cold, sinister gaze staring back at him._

" _Get the fuck out or I will gut you."_

" _...You're gonna regret this."_

" _Out!" She bellowed._

 _Brayden threw his hands up in surrender and slowly backed out of the room, refusing to drop his gaze. After he'd gone, TJ ran to her door and shut it. She turned around and set out to packing. She knew then that she couldn't be there anymore. She packed quickly, taking a mental check of everything she'd need. Brayden would try again. She could feel it in her bones. He was a stubborn bastard that way. It was time to leave._

A smirk came over her face as she thought about their tussle. That idiot assumed she couldn't defend herself and got his ass handed to him by a girl more than a foot shorter than him and a 100 pounds lighter. TJ may be small, but she was no slouch. After enduring abuse at the hands of her uncle, at the age of 10, she decided she wasn't gonna be anyone's victim. She started taking classes for Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai and Judo at Cooper MMA. Although, she couldn't afford to pay for the classes, she was allowed to work off her debts. She quickly became one of the top students and didn't have to work for her belts anymore. It made her so proud. After she'd graduated high school, MMA was all she had and she was determined to be the best. Other than that, she was taught at a very young age survival skills. Her father taught her how to deal with extreme situations before he passed away. TJ felt a lump form in her throat when she thought about her father. He was a good man. Having been in the military for 20 plus years, it had hardened him, but he loved her unconditionally. An IED had taken his life when he was on a tour in Iraq. She had been thirteen. Her dad's passing had been the beginning of the end for her mother's sanity. She became emotionally detached and as time went on, TJ could feel her mom slipping away from her.

As she walked, the sound of loud engines snapped her out of her reverie. They were getting louder and closing in on her quickly. Brayden. Had he found her? Had he been following behind her the entire time? TJ panicked. No way. No way he could've been behind her this entire time. Brayden was not a patient man and would've scooped her up the moment he'd set eyes on her. And she knew that, but it didn't stop her from panicking. She saw the road beside her being illuminated, signaling that there were headlights approaching. Without knowing what else to do, she slipped her bag off and dropped down to the ground quickly on top of it, praying that the camo colored jacket would make her that much less noticeable in the dark next to the brush. Peeking out from under her jacket, she saw motorcycles zooming past her. Several of them. The hardy bikes shook the ground as they raged by, throwing up dust and kicking up a wind. But just as fast as they came, they were gone.

When she'd heard the last of the bikes' engines fade, she picked herself up off of the ground slowly so she didn't pass out. She put her bag on her back and resumed her walking. It was almost completely dark now and the temperature was dropping quickly. She was gonna need somewhere to stay tonight, but there wasn't any place around… Not even a lone gas station. She would sometimes sleep in the bathroom of one of those or the storage house of an inn, if the innkeeper took pity on her. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she grimaced. Oh yeah. She needed food too.

TJ walked about another mile before she came across a sign.

 _Welcome to Historic Jefferson_

Finally. A town. Maybe here she could find what she needs.

…

 **A/N:** **Lmao at that foreshadowing. Ugh, I dunno what this, so… Don't judge me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **The Undertaker, Kane and all the "older" superstars you'll read about are based off their Attitude Era personas (and ages). Use The Undertaker as an example. In the early 2000s, he was the American Badass. Had the whole biker look down, and even rode one of his custom Harleys down to the ring. But there will also be "younger, newer" superstars that are exactly as you know them now (i.e. Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, CM Punk, etc.), but ya know...more...biker-y. *blinks*... Shut up…. It's a word now. Bikery.**

…

TJ walked into the small, historic town of Jefferson, Texas with her hackles raised. The place sounded familiar, but she was sure she'd never been before. _Probably heard about it on the news or something…_ she thought. It seemed to be an old town by the looks of it. As she walked, she spotted different establishments, some modern and internationally known such as McDonald's, but there were mostly old timey, local places like "V Mart" and "Master WoodCraft Cabinetry". It _was_ an old town, that much was obvious. From the old shoppes to the brick paved roads. The town had a very laid back feel that put TJ somewhat at ease.

Remembering something her father had taught her, she scanned the environment, searching for any immediate dangers or suspicious persons. It was a valuable skill to develop, but in her current situation it was pointless. People roamed aimlessly on the streets too consumed with what they were doing to even register her even being there. To the untrained eye, this town was surely all play, no work, but TJ could tell the majority of these people were tourists. Drunk off their asses, partying into the night. The actual residents of this town were all probably asleep in their beds. And to sleep through all this noise, their homes were probably nowhere near here. TJ did another quick scan of her perimeter, confirming her suspicions. She deduced she was in the Downtown part of Jefferson.

To avoid confrontations with the partygoers, TJ stuck close to the far side of the sidewalk, closest to the buildings. She didn't have the time or the patience to have to deal with some drunken fool trying to grope her or a basic female trying to fight her.

TJ looked at all the signs of the buildings she passed by. She was scouting for an open restaurant to go eat in. Most of them were closed and the only places that were open were bars. A scowl worked its way across her face. Despite being 17, she was starting to feel like she needed a damn drink. The entire ordeal was pissing her off all over again. All she wanted was to fill her belly and sleep. Was that too much to ask for? Her stomach was hurting so bad, she was beginning to cramp up and a headache crept up on her. And if one more person bumped her she was gonna rip out someone's jugular with her teeth. She grit her teeth together to keep from screaming. Could it get any worse?

Just when she was about to give up and sleep on a corner, she spotted a sign that read "Auntie Skinner's Riverboat Club". They were open! _Thank God_ , she cried internally.

She approached the brick building cautiously. Reading all the posters and papers that decorated the half glass, wooden french doors, she knew that it was a restaurant with a bar, karaoke, as well a pool table. Delicious aromas of food wafted outside. Her upset stomach gave her a grumble of anticipation. Too hungry to pay attention to much else than feeding herself, TJ walked into the tavern. Although, the 12 or so Harleys sitting outside the place didn't escape her view. She registered that information for later investigation.

…

TJ was surprised with how very few people were inside. Compared to every other bar open that night, this place was by far the quietest. It was slightly dimmed on the inside, and had brick walls. Flags, pennants and other sports paraphernalia covered the walls. Towards the back was a stage with a band playing music. Towards her left was an array of different tables and there were flat screens hung on the wall. There were pool tables being used closer to the entrance. On the other side of the room was the bar. It stretched the length of the wall. Unable to help herself, TJ did a quick mental count of how many bodies she saw. There were roughly about 40 people there. Even though she deliberately kept avoided looking at people, that didn't stop all the other patrons from staring her down as she walked by. She couldn't blame them, she was obviously not from around here… And she lowkey looked like an eskimo with all the jackets and such. Her skin prickled as she passed by the pool tables. Looking down, she could see several pairs of worn, black boots that were either turned facing her or that did turn her way as she passed by. An unnerving feeling of dread overtook her as she moved. Something inside her screamed _**DANGER**_ but she ignored it.

TJ kept her head down and shuffled awkwardly to the bar and sat down in the seat farthest from all the activity and closest to the backdoor exit. All the way to her seat, she could feel several pairs of eyes on her. Trying to burn a hole through her head it seemed. She picked up a menu off the table and skimmed over it. She noticed a white figure approaching her from her 10 o'clock and peeked up at her. A pretty blonde woman smiled brightly at her.

"Hey there, hun. I'm Joan. How are ya?"

TJ cleared her throat. "I'm well… You?" She finally croaked, deciding to not give out her name. Having not used her voice in a few days and garnering a sore throat from the cold had made her voice scratchy and rough.

"I'm doin' purdy good. What can I get you?"

"Can I get a get a couple glasses of water and the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and roll? And can I start with the cheddar bacon fries please?"

Joan looked surprised by the order. "Ya gonna finish all that, sweetie?" She laughed nervously. TJ looked at her from under the hood of her jacket without responding. Joan swallowed when she saw a very dead stare coming from the oddly dressed patron. She looked past the obviously restrained frustration and saw a bit of desperation seeping through. Something about the person pulled at her heart strings, so without another word she turned and went to the kitchen.

TJ sighed in relief and dropped her head against the cool surface of the bar. Now that she was sitting, the aching in her feet made itself known. She just felt so tired. The last week was starting to catch up with her and she felt tears pricking her eyes. Almost being raped. Having to leave home. Spending the last five days alone, hungry, and cold had finally caught up with her. She'd spent all that time pissed at the world just to keep herself moving and sitting there now she felt it all coming back at her at once. Her father always taught her to be strong, but he was gone and so was her mom, in spirit. Her mother's mind was gone. She'd checked out when she learned of her father's death. She had become a shell of the woman she once was. TJ being a small part left behind by the love of her life didn't matter to her. It wasn't enough.

It's hard to be strong without having people around to support you.

TJ began to hyperventilate. It was all too much, too fast. She tried to cast the thoughts aside, but they stuck. _Am I hyperventilating? I-I'm gonna pass out… Oh, God! Dad!_

"Dad…" She whimpered. Just as the blackness began to take over her vision, TJ felt herself being shook. She started and reached for the knife on her belt and jerked upright. "Don't touch me!" She hissed. Joan's eyes widened at the wild look in the TJ's eyes. She put her hands up.

"You were having an anxiety attack of some kind, sweetheart. I was just tryna bring you back, alright?" She said in a placating tone. "I brought you some water and your appetizer, okay?" She searched the TJ's tensed face and saw the tears. "Calm down, baby. It's okay… I dunno what you're goin' through, but it's ok." She watched as TJ visibly relaxed.

"Thank you."

Joan smiled softly at her and TJ looked down embarrassed. "Aren't you hot, sweetheart? How 'bout you take that big coat off, yeah?" TJ paused before reaching for the zipper on her Gore Tex and slipping it off. She took off her toboggan, revealing her curly, black hair. She'd put it up into a messy bun. She let out a breath when the cooled air of the bar hit her overheated body. Joan looked surprised. "Oh! You're a girl…" TJ nodded at her confused and saw a flush of embarrassment cover Joan's neck. "I just- I mean that I couldn't tell under all that", she gestured at TJ", ...fabric. Heh."

They just stared at each other. Joan blushing and uncomfortable and TJ bored.

"Yeah…I'm not a boy."

"No. No you're not. I can definitely see that." TJ lifted a brow and Joan cringed. "I didn't mean it like that! I just- you..I mean you are well endowed in the.. chest… region…"

More silence.

"I'm gonna go check on your order now."

She hastily left to the kitchen. TJ gave a facial shrug and reached for her water. The first sip was heaven. The second was just as good. Next thing ya know both glasses were gone and she was working on the plate of fries. She'd never loved food as much as she did then. She was almost completely done with her appetizer when Joan came back with her entree. She left and quickly returned with another glass of water. This time she stayed and watched TJ greedily down her food. The girl was absolutely ravenous. It became obvious that she hadn't had a proper meal in a while.

"Sweetheart." TJ looked up at her, cheeks swollen with food. "How long's it been since you've eaten?"

TJ paused. Joan saw her trying to decide if she wanted to give out information to a stranger. Finally she said, "Aboutta' week."

Joan nodded in silent contemplation. She was slowly piecing together the girl's situation. She looked young. She screamed "runaway", but her demeanor showed that of a no nonsense, militant type. That probably being the only reason she'd made it a week without being picked up by some crazy person. She looked back at the girl, who was fiercely scrutinizing her every move. Her body had gone rigid and she had her hand on her coat and bag as though she was ready to bolt. She probably thought she was gonna call the cops to come and get her and take her back to wherever she'd come from. Joan tried smiling at her to pacify her fears.

"Can I ask your name?" TJ shook her head, shooting that down immediately. "Okay… Can you tell me where you're from?"

"Texas."

Joan laughed at her. "Well, obviously, hun! I meant what city?"

"I know what you meant." TJ knew she was being deliberately cold and defensive, but she couldn't take the chance of this woman ratting her out and being dragged back to Austin. She had come too damn far for that shit. Joan looked a little put off by that, but let it be.

"Alright. I get it. I leave you be. Go on and finish your meal." She turned around and made towards the other end of the bar before turning around and facing TJ. "Just promise me to be careful… Okay?" TJ nodded and Joan walked away, seemingly satisfied.

TJ watched her sashay away. She was a little startled. Nobody had asked something like that of her in a long time. People were mean and cruel and they didn't care for each other. Right? Well that's what she'd seen most of her life anyways. The only person to ever have shown her kindness was dead and had been for years. It didn't matter anyways. She wouldn't see Joan again after she finished shook it off and continued eating.

After she was done, she started searching through her bag for her wallet when she felt that familiar feeling of impending danger consume her again. Her body went on high alert. Ears twitching furiously for out of place sounds and concentrating on her nearest proximity. Suddenly, two bodies planted themselves in the seats to her right. She froze and waited to see what they would do. Judging by the sound of the old chairs creaking under the weight of the strangers and the sound of a feet tapping the bar, TJ determined two small men had sat down next to her. But she wasn't sure, they didn't sound awfully heavy and she could hear their feet kicking against the bar like hers, because of the tall chairs and their short heights. It could've easily been a couple stocky women. The former was confirmed when a man's country twang rang out.

"'Ey Joan! Gimme' a coupla' beers!" He said. TJ decided to ignore him, locate her money quickly and then leave without kicking up a fuss. But naturally, fate was against her once again. "Hey there. How you doin', little lady?"

TJ ignored him.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, girl! You one of them deafs or somethin'?!"

"Piss off." TJ mumbled.

"What'd you say to me, girl?!"

TJ swiveled in her chair to face down the man. His appearance made her want to laugh. He was a small man with a closely shaved head, but you could tell he was a brunette. He had on a biker get up, but everything looked as though it was a size too big. Even his cut looked large on him. His patch read "Prospect". TJ snorted. He wasn't even an actual member of an MC yet. Pathetic.

"I said. Piss. Off."

The little man huffed indignantly. "Who do you think you're talkin' to, bitch? Huh? Do you know who I am?"

"Ha! According to the patch on your chest, you're a fuckin' nobody." The bald man sitting next to the small biker laughed. He also had a cut on. Another prospect too. "I dunno what the fuck you're laughin' at, Baldy. You're in the same boat as him." The man immediately stopped laughing and scowled at her. The first man pushed her, almost making her fall out of her seat.

"Shut up, you dumb bitch!" He yelled standing. His bald partner in crime flanked his side. The entire place had gone silent. Every eye trained on the situation unfolding.

TJ stood as well, furious. This asshole had the audacity to touch her. She wasn't just gonna take that.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me!" She seethed. Both men were taller than her 5'2" frame, but not by a lot.

"We do what we damn well please around here darlin'. I suggest you get with the program!" Baldy nodded in agreement.

"I don't give a damn what you do, but you ain't gone put your little, smelly hands on me, bruh! So, I _suggest_ that you get the hell out of my face." She yelled back.

"Or. What?"

TJ whipped her hunting knife out from her belt and brought the sharp tip up to the man's neck. He froze, as well as his companion.

"Or I will slice you open from your chin to that place where your balls are supposed to be." She stared up at the man and he stared back at her. She could see the fear in his eyes, but he didn't drop his gaze or move away. TJ didn't know if it was because he didn't wanna look weak in front of everyone or because he was too scared. It didn't matter. If he made one move she didn't like, she was gonna follow through on her promise.

Joan came rushing over at this point. "Hey. Hey! We all need to calm down, okay? Honey, put the knife away, please. Please? Before you do somethin' you're gonna regret later.

"Yeah", the little man agreed, "Before you do somethin' you'll regret."

TJ snarled at him. She was damn tired of people telling her she was gonna regret doing things she sets out to. Well, this asshole was about to find out that shredding him to ribbons wasn't anything she'd regret doing later.

"Jamie!" A deep, rumbling voice barked. All eyes turned to look at who the owner of it was. A large man stood from the booth in the back of the room. TJ's eyes widened when he stood to his full height. _Holy shit_. He had to be at least 7 feet tall. He had on black biker boots, blue jeans, a leather vest, black fingerless gloves, a black scarf and sunglasses sitting atop his head. His arms were littered with tattoos. There was even one decorating his throat. Long, auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail and fell down his back. He was surrounded by men similarly dressed, but she didn't take the time to notice them. His green eyes zeroed in on the man, whose throat she had her knife aimed at. The man she now knows as Jamie. She looked at his face and saw his fear shining through clearly. He looked as though at any moment he was going to shit himself. His companion wasn't in much better shape. They were both literally shaking in their boots.

TJ looked back at the large man and saw him staring intently at her. Green eyes meeting her brown ones. All of a sudden, an irrational and intense sense of gripping terror engrossed her. It felt like she was going to have another panic attack. That stare was bone chilling. As if, Death itself was staring her in the face. His stare shouldn't've been so penetrating. Her whole being felt violated. The way he looked at her was as though he could see into the very depths of her soul. His eyes told the story. He looked dead inside. As dead as she felt. He looked like a psychopath. A cold hearted monster. It was intimidating and frightening. Yet so... addictive. She looked down, unable to meet his stare any longer.

"Get your ass over here, Jamie. You too, Joey." He rumbled, not taking his eyes off the little black girl who threatened his prospects as the two short men ran back his way. She was fiery. But incredibly stupid. She must not be from around here, if she was crazy enough to step to a Demons of Death Valley Prospect. And dare look him in the eye like she had. Despite all that, he found her...Titillating.

TJ turned around and tried to calm her breathing. That man spelled "Death" all over him. She could practically see the blood on him. He made her want to run away and hide, so she'd never have to look at those piercing eyes ever again.

"Let's go boys." He said. Eleven or so men got up and followed him out of the front door. Jamie and Joey bringing up the rear. TJ barely registered the roar of engines as she hastily searched through her pack for her money. She didn't even raise her head when Joan came over.

"Are you ok, hun?" TJ ignored her and slammed some money down on the bar counter. "Do you need help? Is there someone I can call for you?" She wondered helplessly as TJ put her coat and hat back on. When she finally looked at Joan, she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Can I use your back door?"

Joan nodded sadly.

TJ didn't notice.

She grabbed her bag and walked briskly to the exit.

"Remember what you promised me!" She heard the waitress call out. TJ paused before walking out the door.

The fresh, cold air smacked her in the face and brought her back to reality. Her eyes roamed wildly as she collected herself. She decided to travel North, hoping she'd come across an inn of some kind.

As she walked, she couldn't help, but think about the large man from the bar. His intense gaze. It pierced her to the core. It was full of bad intention. TJ shivered, but not from the cold. She walked for about 20 minutes, lost in her thoughts. Whens she looked around, she found herself in an abandoned lot.

Fucking great.

If this didn't scream bad, she didn't know what did.

She continued to walk. There having to be a place around here for her to rest on her mind. The sound of motorcycle engines broke through her musing. She whipped her head around to find the source of the noise and was assaulted by the bright headlights of several bikes. They swarmed her, circling around her like sharks. TJ crouched down into a defensive maneuver. She was forced to rely on her sense of self in this situation. Being blinded by headlights and deafened by loud engines had taken her two main senses away from her. She went still and waited. Then all at once, the engines stopped. The lights remained on, all trained on her. She didn't relax. She waited.

"Fancy meetin' you here." A familiar voice said.

 _Ah shit._

It was the asshole from the tavern. And he brought his friends.

"Now, if you thought you'd seen the last of me at that damn bar, girl, you've gotta 'nother thang comin'."

TJ didn't move or respond. She could hear his voice coming from in front of her, so she waited for him to make his move first. She knew she had a 0% chance of getting out of this unharmed, but she wasn't going down without a fight. That was for sure.

"Oh what? Cat got yer tongue, doll?" He taunted. "No matter. The only sounds I wanna hear from you are your screams. Get your ass up! You tough, huh?" Jamie finally got off his bike and advanced on TJ. "I'm gonna whoop your ass, you fuckin' ho."

TJ let her bag slide off her back and readied for his attack. When he got within a foot of her crouched position. She stood quickly and threw her jacket at his face. She dropped back down and swept his legs out from under him. Jamie fell to the ground with a grunt. He threw her jacket away and stood back up, incensed.

"It's on now!" He yelled.

That it was.

…

 **A/N:** **Sooooo, yeah… Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you, Shyann. You're the only one givin' my review box some love.**

…

Jamie ran at TJ, only to be tripped again by her quick feet. He sprang back up and charged at her again. _God, he's fucking stupid.._ TJ thought to herself. She sidestepped him and put her knee into his gut, doubling him over. She moved away quickly and watched him drop to the ground, spitting up some.

"Jesus Christ, Noble… You can't even handle a little girl?" A gravelly voice said from out in the darkness.

Even though she was tied up with Jamie's fumbling feet, TJ wasn't so preoccupied as to not pay attention to the 11 other men around her. They'd stayed particularly silent up until then.

"Yeah, man. How do you expect us to patch you in? We expect you to be able to defend the club and you're gettin' your ass whooped by Smurfette for chrissake." Another voice jeered. She heard the other men chuckling.

Momentarily, she took her eyes off of Jamie and looked out into the darkness around her. All she saw were blinding lights glaring at her. The men sitting there viewing the spectacle were shrouded in darkness. Unable to see anything else, she turned around to face her opponent only to be caught by a sucker punch to her cheek. TJ stumbled back, but didn't go down. She charged Jamie and suddenly jumped to hit him with a brogue kick, clipping him on the chin. Jamie yelped and fell to the ground. Blood seeped from his mouth.

"Du made me bide my dongue…"He lisped out. He slowly raised off the ground and advanced on her. He put his fists up like a boxer and squared up with TJ. "Come on den… Pud ya dukes up."

Instantly, TJ fell into a trance like state, ready for combat. She widened her stance and raised her fists. The two circled each other. Jamie sizing her up, trying to figure out how to attack. TJ only watched him, anticipating his attack. Seeing how her opponent had charged at her previously, she knew he wouldn't break habit and he would try and charge her without warning. So when Jamie did just that, fist raised, she was ready. She took a quick step forward with her left leg, getting as close possible without making contact. Using her left hand, she swiped Jamie's would be punch to the side before planting her right fist directly into Jamie's face. A fucking haymaker. Jamie stumbled back quickly, but TJ was on top of him. She hit his side with a right roundhouse kick, cracking a rib. When he lurched to the left, she took her other foot and planted it into his left side. Coming around to deliver the kick again, Jamie attempted to shield his side with his arm, which resulted in it taking the bruising brunt of it. When the small man started falling to the ground, TJ promptly grabbed his skull and kneed him in the mouth. She wanted him to swallow his fucking teeth. He dropped to the ground and she advanced on him.

Jamie began to crumple in on himself. The bitch was too fucking strong. And fast. He wanted to maybe just scare her half to death so his brothers didn't think he was a wuss, but he wasn't expecting this. Not only did he look like a punk, but now he looked like a weak punk. She was handing him ass and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Who was this chick? Jamie managed to glimpse at her face and he didn't like the look he saw. She looked so… controlled. She wasn't breathing heavy or anything. Didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat. She was in the fucking zone and that's what scared him. Her stare held no emotion. This girl looked like she was gonna kill him. Dear God… She was gonna kill him.

Jamie was on his back, looking on as she came up on him. He tried to push himself away and to his bike, but she caught him. She stomped on his left kneecap and he howled in agony. TJ stomped down on the man's knee several times until she heard the bones crunching together. Jamie began to shake violently. The pain was becoming too much. He tried to squirm away using his good leg, but he wasn't able to get anywhere. His body just wouldn't cooperate. With his legs spread, TJ took the chance to kick him in between his legs and relished in him screaming again.

She felt so alive. All of her frustrations were being taken out on this stupid man. Did he deserve all of this punishment? No, probably not, but it felt damn good to dish it out to the bastard. She walked around his supine body, and landed another blow to his ribcage. She almost let out a manic laugh when she heard something crack. It felt as though an entire other being had descended on her at the point. One that was manifested of vengeance and rage. Her sole focus was on the wailing, bloodied man and ending his existence. she dropped to the ground, straddled him and gave him hell. Bringing bruising punch after bruising punch down on every inch of him she could see. The men around them had faded into the background. Gone silent in shock.

Taker watched, fascinated. When Jamie suggested they go find the girl who'd ridiculed him at the bar, he'd almost told him no. But there was no pressing club business that needed attending to, so he said to hell with it and they went and found her anyway. And by God was he happy that he had gone. This girl was probably the most entertaining and intriguing thing he'd seen in a long time. He was literally having to hold Joey back from trying to interfere and help his friend. The way she man handled Jamie was impressive… and it made his dick hard. She was turning him on. No woman had ever done that simply from her presence. The way she moved so gracefully, but used brute force when landing blows. How she obviously enjoyed what she was doing. But it was the way her eyes glazed over as she kicked the shit out of Jamie was what drew him in. There was an underlying darkness to her that he wanted to draw out and exploit to sate his curiosity. She was an Alpha female, that much was clear. Strong and virile. Quick and agile. No fear whatsoever.

He wanted to break her. Tear her every wall down and crush her very being. And the fight she was gonna put up was going to make it that much more worth it. He hadn't had a good fight in a while. Or a fun romp in the sheets. Most of the women he fucked were basic, boring and used up. Just rats that hung around the club. But not this one. She was different. He was going to break her pretty ass and he was going to love every minute of it.

"Reigns."

The Samoan man nodded and got off his bike and approached the sexy, fighter girl slowly. He got close enough to kick her viciously in the side. He descended on her and wrapped one large, tattooed arm around her throat to pull her off of the whimpering and bloody Jamie. Wasting no time with his surprise attack, he applied pressure and constricted around her throat, wanting her to pass out quickly. But he wasn't surprised when she immediately tried to fight back. She wiggled and struggled against him. She brought her hands up and started digging her nails into his arm. She snarled and kicked and bucked, but Roman had gotten the jump on her and she was fading fast. The fight in her dwindling. Though, he could still felt blood trickling down his arm from her nails puncturing his skin. He tightened his hold in response.

TJ saw the light disappearing from her vision. She didn't see which one of those bastards had snuck up on her, but he was a strong fucker. But she refused to go out with a whimper. She fought hard against him and made sure to leave him with a few reminders of her. Her face felt like it was swelling up with blood. She couldn't breathe. Was she dying? The last thing she saw before passing out was a pair of smoldering green eyes looking into her very soul. Then, something heavy came down across her temple and it was lights out.

…

 _Wake up…_

TJ heard mumbling. She groaned… or at least she think she did. Her head felt heavy and her throat felt sore. Everything was fuzzy. What happened? Why did she feel like this?

 _Wake up dammit… Fucking wake up._

 _She looks young._

 _Who the hell is she?_

 _More like what the hell is she? You saw how she beat the shit out of Jamie? I think she broke his kneecap or somethin'._

There were voices. Talking… about her. What the fuck was going on? At once, all the memories of what happened came back to her. The bar, the waitress, little men in leather and...and green orbs.

 _She's fuckin' hot though._

 _Ha, ha! Totally._

 _Hey! Stop that, Dean! If Taker saw you just now, he woulda killed you! Stop touchin' her!_

 _Oh stop naggin' me. He ain't in here and she isn't up… A few gropes won't hurt anybody._

TJ forced herself to full consciousness. She heard them. Someone was touching her and she didn't like it. She jerked upright, breathing heavily and became dizzy. She scooted away from the voices until she hit something hard. She closed her eyes and waited for her vision to clear and straighten out before doing anything else. Opening her eyes, a man's face suddenly popped up in front of hers. He was grinning madly, dimples popping. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey there, babe. Nice of ya to wake up."

TJ didn't respond. She stared at him, waiting for him to do something. But he didn't. The sandy haired man simply backed off, revealing four other men in the room. One was slightly shorter than the sandy haired man, but quite muscular. He had brown eyes and dual colored hair. He was staring disapprovingly at the first man.

"You don't listen for shit, Ambrose." He said.

Ambrose, huh?

"Why are you actin' like this is something new, Seth?" Ambrose said.

So two tone is Seth. TJ paid close attention trying to soak up as much info as she could.

"That doesn't mean you should continue acting like an idiot just because it's what people expect!" Seth said, obviously frustrated.

"Hey… Should we be saying our names in front of uh.. her?" Ambrose asked.

"She isn't going anywhere, anytime soon, so it'd be better for her to learn who we are." A deep voice added. TJ turned to see a long haired man staring directly at her. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His right forearm was sporting fingernail shaped gouges and TJ knew that was the man who choked her. Wait? What did he mean by she wasn't going anywhere?

"Yeah, you're right." Seth agreed.

"Well since we're all in agreement." Ambrose scooted back over to her and she watched him warily. "I'm Dean, sweet cheeks. And my hair confused friend over there is Seth. The big, brooding, pretty boy bastard, who choked you the fuck out, over there, is Roman. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He grinned broadly at her. "What's your name, babe?"

TJ remained quiet. This man gave her weird mixed signals. He seemed genuinely nice, but it also felt like he would stab someone's grandmother at the drop of a hat. So she decided to play it safe and stay quiet.

"Aww, you don't wanna talk to me? Ya know you did quite a number on Jamie. Stupid fuck was shaken up after what happened with you, little girl."

"Uhh, Ambrose.."

"What?" He said without taking his eyes off of her.

"You forgot someone."

"No I didn't."

"Dean!" Said man cringed and sighed.

"Oh and the giant freak standing in the corner is Kane. Our VP." Dean said, jerking his head in the direction of Kane.

TJ looked past him to see a huge man wearing a red and black mask faced their way. _What the hell?_ TJ thought to herself. Forgetting the mask for a moment, she saw that the man was humongous. He had to be 7 feet tall. And not only was he tall, but he was strapped with muscle… All of these guys were. _And_ they were gorgeous. Well except, the Michael Myers wannabe in the corner. Was she in Jefferson, Texas or Magic Mike? She felt a tug on her hair and turned back to see Dean way too close to her face and he was _sniffing_ her hair.

"Hmm, you smell good." He rasped, getting closer to her. TJ panicked. She didn't like people in her personal space. Never had and especially now. Not after what happened with Brayden. TJ yelped and threw a wild punch at Dean, wanting him to get away from her. He grunted and his head snapped to the side. Slowly he turned back to face her, a scowl on his face.

"You little bitch." He snapped. Dean cocked his arm back, prepared to strike her.

TJ was too tired to fight back. She flinched and braced for the blow. But it never came.

"Ambrose!" A familiar, bone chilling voice barked.

Everyone in the room froze and looked towards the door of the room. There TJ saw the man who'd scared the shit out of her with his mere existence. The tall, green eyed man stared openly at her as he spoke.

"Lay one hand on her without my say so and I'll make you regret being born."

…

 **A/N:** **Guys, I was really excited about doing this one. You guys aren't invisible, I see you favoriting and following. Can you do me a solid and review? Because if you guys don't like it then I'll scrap it, but I really like this one. So, gimme thoughts please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **Thanks again, Shyann. 20 years? That's a long time. And masked Kane** _ **is**_ **hot. I don't know why, but he is.**

 **WARNING:** **Violence/ Abuse of a female**

…

All eyes zeroed in on the large man in the doorway with rapt attention. His presence alone suffocated all around him. Green eyes flicked patiently to every tense face, analyzing, until they landed back onto the crouched girl on the floor. She was glaring at Ambrose, but her eyes shot over to him every few seconds. Taker smirked. She was wary. _Good…_ He thought to himself.

"Back up Ambrose."

"But, prez-.."

"I said back up."

"B-but the little bitch hit me!" The sandy haired man spluttered.

"And you probably deserved it. Now move before I get pissed."

" _Dean_!" Seth hissed, grabbing the man, who looked ready to argue more.

Taker rolled his eyes, before settling them back on the little, black chick. _What to do? What to do?..._ Taker thought giddily. Different scenarios bounced around in his head. This type of thing never happened outside of club business. But here she was. She hadn't really done anything enough for them to have taken her, but shit happens. Seth had worried that she could very well be someone's kid, but Roman had been quick to remind them all that she was obviously from somewhere else, by the way she was dressed. A runaway, they'd mused. She was dressed like she was going on a hike of Mt. Everest and had very little with her, so that told the story. There wasn't an actual reason to fuck with her but then the girl had gone and beat the dog shit out of Jamie, so that had to be checked. Right? It'd only be right, ya know? She hurt a member… Well… an almost member… That couldn't go unpunished. She was gonna pay. Gonna pay with that tight little body.

And Taker was almost too happy to take his pound of flesh.

TJ looked on, leery, as the huge biker approached her. Almost getting pimp slapped had put her back on edge. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to bolt out of wherever she was. As _Ambrose_ had argued with the large man about the state of her unslapped face, she'd been scoping for exits. And unfortunately, there was only one in the room. The one that the intimidating man approaching her was blocking. So she would have to wait it out until another chance presented itself.

When Taker reached the defensive girl, he squatted down to look her in her guarded face. She kept eye contact for a moment, before she grimaced and dropped her gaze to the floor. She was definitely a pretty young thang. Flawless skin, big brown eyes, cute button nose, heart shaped face, and the ebony mass of curls framing it. As pretty as she was, Taker could see that enthralling darkness lurking beneath the facade. She wasn't like girls her age, that was for sure. Not with the way she'd handled this entire night. The bar, getting jumped, damn near killing Jamie, and now being stared down by big scary bikers like she was a steak being dangled in front of a pack of wolves. Most women, shit, most men would've been in tears, begging for their lives, and making false promises. But not her. _Hmmm…_

"What's your name, girl?"

TJ said nothing.

"Already tried that, boss man." Dean added.

Taker looked back at him, "Zip it, Ambrose," He turned back to TJ, "I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

No response.

Taker was becoming impatient. This little girl was _not_ about to make a fool of him in front of his boys, He snapped his fingers. "Gimme the bag." He said, staring TJ down, hand outstretched. Roman gave him the bag and returned to his spot on the wall. Taker immediately began to rifle through its contents. TJ instantly objected.

"H-hey! You can't…" She stopped talking when Taker pinned her with a look. She clenched her jaws tightly in frustration, the muscles there jumping.

"Huh, look at that… She speaks." Seth snidely remarked.

Taker turned his attention back to the sack and dumped everything out of it. Rummaging through her things, he smiled darkly. "Ey, boys. Look." He held up a pair of her lace panties and saw her face turn red.

"Ooh, ooh! Boss, gimme!" Taker tossed the garment over to Dean, who took a sniff before pocketing them. He grinned happily, dimples making an appearance. TJ's face grew redder.

Taker shook his head and searched through her things again. He rumbled approvingly when he found her wallet. He opened it and took out her identification.

"TJ Black, huh? 17 years of age. Black. Brown eyes. 5'2". 140 pounds. From Austin, Texas", He threw her wallet across the room and looked at her, "Now. Was that so hard?"

"Nope." Roman piped up.

Once again, she said nothing.

Taker growled. That was the only warning TJ got before his large hand out shot out, wrapping around her neck and squeezing. He pressed her against the wall. TJ's eyes bugged out of her head and she started struggling. She brought her hand up and gouged Taker's arm with her nails, digging them in hard. He squeezed harder and she felt as though her head was going to pop. She tried to kick him, but she was too slow and he caught her leg with his free arm. With no give in his grip, she wasn't able to get any air in. Black spots appeared in her vision and she felt faint. Her body began going limp against her will.

"You're pissin' me off, _TJ_. I only want simple answers to simple questions. And you're gon' to answer them from here on out or things are gonna start gettin' ugly quickly. Am I understood?"

TJ just stared at him with now bloodshot eyes.

"Blink once for 'yes', blink twice for 'no'."

TJ blinked.

"Good girl."

Taker released her and let her drop to the floor. TJ coughed harshly and gasped for air. She brought up a hand and rubbed her bruised throat. Once she had almost had completely caught her breath, she sat up against the wall and waited for Taker to speak.

"Now. Why are you here?"

TJ just stared at him. Taker rolled his eyes again.

"Here, as in Jefferson, smartass."

She hesitated before speaking. "I had nothing keepin' me in Austin, so I left." She croaked.

"Says on that ID that you're only 17. Ain't your folks gonna be lookin' for ya?"

He was testing her. TJ could tell he was trying to feel her situation out. God knows what he had planned for her. Bastard was probably hoping she'd say no. He wanted to know if there was a safety net for him and his buddies abducting her. TJ knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn't chance him trying to keep her there.

"Yeah, probably are right now."

"Sounds like they give a damn. So why would you leave?"

"You don't know _why_ they're lookin' for me…"

"Care to enlighten me?" Taker growled at her. His patience was gone. The girl was playing games, for which he had no time for.

"No."

TJ almost flinched when Taker raised his hand toward her, thinking he was going for her neck, but instead, he grabbed a handful of her hair. Taker stood to his full height and yanked TJ up with him, causing her to cry out. He lifted the hand full of her hair up to shoulder height and forced TJ to stand on her toes. He glared, eyes full of malintent.

"I'm done playin' games, girl. I don't give a shit where you from and I don't care if your folks are lookin' for you. You gotta fuckin' debt to pay and I'll be damned if you don't."

"Debt? What debt? You're crazy! Let me go!"

Taker chuckled darkly, with no trace of humor. Deep down, TJ knew she wasn't going anywhere. This man. This dark soul had her trapped with no intent on releasing her like a civilized human being, but keeping her trapped like a caged animal. He was hell bent on making her pay a debt that she didn't know she owed.

"'What debt'? ' _What debt_ '? How about you puttin' one of my prospects in the hospital! How 'bout that debt, bitch!"

"He attacked me first! It was self defense!" TJ yelled, confused. Her frustration was beginning to seep through the cracks of her carefully constructed walls of mental defense. The situation was crazy. These men were crazy and she was stuck in the middle of all of it.

"You think I give a fuck? I dunno 'bout these guys," he pointed at the four men in the room, "But all I saw was you attacking Jamie for no reason at all."

"That's not what happened!"

"Oh, but that is what happened. And no one here is going to say any different."

"I-I will!" TJ heard the men in the room laugh at her. Apparently, they thought she was joking. _Well, they're in for it cuz I ain't gonna let them get away with this… No way! I'll tell the authorities…_ she thought frantically.

"Ha! Are you fuckin' stupid or somethin'? You. Don't. Count. No one is ever going to hear your side of it, girl. You'll be here. Workin' off your _debt_."

"And even if they did hear you, everyone in this town is on _our_ payroll, kid. What we say goes!" Seth hissed at her.

"Hahahahaa! Yeah! You're fucking stuck, bitch, so get used to it." Dean added.

TJ began to hyperventilate. She felt the full of weight of her situation descend on her. She was going to be kept there against her will and made to do God knows what for these sick bastards. There was nobody she could turn to. She knew her mother wasn't going to look for her. It'd probably be another a week or so for her mom to even realize that she was gone. And Brayden… That bastard had probably given up after 10 minutes of looking. Not even the authorities in this town could help her. This biker gang had this town firmly under their thumb. And the man who had her by her hair was the one calling the shots. The odds were substantially stacked against her. There was no way out. No way to evade. No Plan B. No backup. Her father hadn't prepared her for this. TJ felt a full blown panic attack creep its way up her spine, fogging her mind. All rational thought gone and replaced by a cold, consuming feeling of dread and foreboding that settled in the pit of her stomach. Her knees watered and she felt her hands shaking in fright. Her entire being crumbled in on itself as she felt the crushing fright of being unable to protect herself. As her mind shut down, her body was hit with an influx of adrenaline. TJ grabbed for the hand in her hair and commenced to struggle and scream.

"No! No! No! No!" TJ lashed out and landed a kick to Taker's knee. He groaned and his grip on her locks loosened. TJ tried to make a break for it, but was quickly yanked back by the large paw. Next thing she knew, she was face down on the floor and felt a dull throbbing in her head. Her vision swam in front of her. She crawled slowly over to the door, desperately trying to escape. She was abruptly halted by another hand in her hair, pulling her back. The hand jerked her upright, so that she was sitting on her knees and looking up at her captor. Gray eyes stared dully back at her. It was that Roman guy. Her eyes pleaded with him, but he ignored her. He dragged her over to a pissed off Taker. By the looks of him, Hell fire and brimstone was going to be raining down on her in the near future. He walked towards her and quickly backhanded her, almost knocking her completely over. TJ felt herself become even more dizzy. She felt tears stinging the corner of her eyes, but she refused to break down in front of these pigs. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

"Pull anymore stupid shit like that and I will make your life a fucking hell! Do you hear me?!" Taker snarled.

TJ looked down at the cracked hardwood under her, finding that more interesting than what the enraged man was saying, it seemed. Taker struck her again, busting her lip.

"I said. Do. You. Hear. Me?!"

TJ spit some blood out of her mouth onto the floor next to his boot. "Yeah.."

Taker glared down at her for a moment longer before scowling. "Let's go. I'll be back for the bitch later." He took off without another word. Roman released her and followed behind him. Then Kane and then Seth strolled past her. Dean brought up the rear, but not before crouching down quickly and punching her dead in the stomach. TJ doubled over, gasping, hoping she kept her last meal down. Dean grabbed her head with both hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"That was for earlier, babe. Welcome to your new home." He taunted, with a wide, manic smile. Then he licked up her neck and cheek. TJ shivered in disgust. When he pulled back, clearly pleased with himself, he patted her on the head before standing and walking out.

TJ sat there stoically after she heard the door close. When she heard the door lock, she collapsed onto her side. Waves of physical and mental agony flowed over her. The first few tears fell silently down her face before the dam broke. TJ sobbed violently into her arm, tears never ending. She curled up into the fetal position and wept. She wept for being so rash as to run away. She wept for her mother. She wept for getting caught up with the psychopaths keeping her here. She wept for almost getting raped. She wept for the suddenly real possibility of it happening again. But most of all she wept for her father. Wishing desperately that he were there to save her from this nightmare she found herself in.

…

 **A/N:** **Who knew that listening to Disturbed, In this Moment, Ed Sheeran, Butcher Babies, Beethoven, Chopin and Mozart would help me write. That is the weirdest group of people ever... Anyway... Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **Um…. Hi, guys.**

 **WARNING:** **Violence/Abuse, Dark themes**

…

The sound of a lock on the door being disengaged awoke TJ from her sleep. She sat her sore body up slowly and watched the door. Her body ached from walking for days, fighting the men who were keeping her captive and lack of sleep. She tried giving herself a mental kick in the ass, so she could find a way out. It was dark in the room, there were no windows and there wasn't any time to find a light switch. The doorknob turned and TJ felt her heart rate pick up exponentially. Before they'd left her, the Boss of their little MC had promised to come back and collect her. _God, could he be here already?!_

TJ scooted along the wall of the room away from the door. If the person on the other side of that door was going to try something on her, she wanted to have enough time to react. She held her breath as the door opened. Light spilled into the room as the door slowly swung open. TJ squinted and could barely make out a large figure standing in the doorway. The figure's head swiveled back and forth as though they were searching for something in the darkness. Her. They were searching for her. They took an object out of their pocket and a light emanated from it and then she heard a tap and suddenly the lights were on in the room. TJ shut her eyes, temporarily blinded by the fluorescent lights. When she opened them again, she saw Roman looking down at her. Now that she had a chance to really look at him, she felt herself blushing. He was very attractive. He was very muscular and filled out his clothes, the shirt he wore stretching taut against his muscles. A very intricate tribal tattoo worked its way up his right arm and disappeared under his sleeve. He had a strong, square jaw, plump, pink lips that were framed by a well kempt goatee. High cheekbones and a straight nose. Long, ebony hair fell over one of his shoulders and covered the patches on his cut. But his eyes were the most intriguing. They were a dull gray color and incredibly striking. They stood out against his smooth, bronze skin.

Roman smirked at her ogling and she only blushed harder. She wasn't used to being in the company of such handsomeness. Damn hormones. Good looks or not he was just as crazy as the rest of them.

She observed him cautiously as he stomped over to her. It was then she noticed him carrying a brown paper bag with him. Looked like a sack lunch. Was he bringing her food? Odd.

Roman stood before her her, looking down at her. His unwavering stare unnerved TJ. He suddenly thrust his arm out toward her face and she fought down the urge to flinch. He dangled the brown bag in front of her, still scrutinizing her. TJ looked from him to the bag and back before reaching out to take it from him. It felt heavy in her hands. She opened it and found a sandwich, an apple and a water bottle. She looked back up at Roman, eyes questioning. Why would they give her food? Not after what they said to her. As if reading her mind he said:

"Prez wants you to keep your strength up for him. Don't need you dyin' on him when you've got so much… work ahead of you." And with that, Roman turned and headed for the door.

"W-wait! Please?! Wait!" TJ begged him, scrambling behind his retreating form. Roman paused, hand on the doorknob. He turned his head ever so slightly, indicating he was listening. "W-why is this happenin' to me? I don't understand why I'm bein' kept here when I ain't do nothin'! What can I do to get outta here?"

Roman paused before answering, as though he was contemplating what to say. He turned back around and marched quickly up to her seated from, making her back up hastily until she hit the wall behind her. He stood directly in front of her, his crotch inches away from her face. TJ clenched her eyes tightly. Roman reached down and fisted a clump of her hair, causing her to cry out. Brown eyes watered from pain and frustration.

"Look at me."

Slowly, TJ opened her eyes and peered up at Roman. The leering gaze he had made her stomach twist with dread.

"There's a lot you could do to maybe get outta here. Or at least have an easier life here." He said, punctuating his statement with a thrust of his hips.

"You're disgusting." TJ spat. A wry grin made its way onto Roman's face.

"I know." Roman crouched down until he was eye to eye with the girl and decided to level with her. He gripped her cheeks her roughly and squeezed. She tried to jerk her head away, but his grip held firm. He spoke to her, any playfulness gone.

"Shut up and do as your told and you _might_ leave here intact, but even then it isn't likely. As for why… What Taker wants, he gets. No questions asked. I suggest you keep your head down and listen, otherwise you'll be dead within the week." And then he was gone.

TJ stared at the door for a few seconds before slumping back against the wall. Roman was a man of few words, but when he spoke he made it count.

Dead within the week.

What do you do with that kind of information?

TJ scouted the room and saw her discarded things over in the corner. She crawled over to her bag. She used it as a pillow and her jacket as a blanket and went back to sleep, sack lunch forgotten.

…

"Rise and shine, sweetie pie!"

Still feeling drowsy, TJ rolled over onto her back and simply looked up at the man yelling cheerfully at her. Dean was back. That damned grin was still plastered on his face. His gaze dropped and he licked his lips. TJ followed his line of sight and saw that her shirt had ridden up and her stomach was showing. She hastily pushed her shirt back down, cheeks tinted pink.

"Get up, girl." He growled. She sat up, but made no move to stand.

"Why? Where am I goin'?"

"Ya know it's better to not ask questions sometimes."

"...I disagree."

"I don't actually care how you feel about it. Get up. Prez wants you front and center."

Dean reached down and fisted her jacket in his hands and yanked her off of the floor, bringing her to her feet. Upon standing, TJ became dizzy. He pulled her up too fast and the world swiveled on its axis before her. She grasped the lapels of his leather cut, trying to stabilize herself. Gazing upwards, she realized how close she was to Dean and tried to back up, but Dean bunched her hair into one of his fists tightly and wrapped his other arm around her waist, trapping her against him. He was giving her a strange look. TJ couldn't determine what he was feeling. His face held a grimace as though he were in pain, but his eyes were inflamed. His blue eyes darkened, and his pupils blew wide. TJ went still in shock when Dean brought his face down and nuzzled her neck. She squirmed futilely against him, afraid of what was happening. When he backed her against the wall, she tensed. Too frightened to do anything else. Why did men have to constantly take advantage of her like this? Tears stung her eyes when one of Dean's legs slipped between hers.

 _No no no no no no_

"You smell so fuckin' good." He rumbled, appreciatively. Dean ran his tongue up her neck and delighted when she shivered against him. She was so perfect. Gorgeous and fiery, a girl who wasn't scared of him. The perfect girl to fuck with. Not to mention how _sturdy_ she was. Not skinny, not fat, but thick and muscular. The type of girl who could take a rough fuck and stay conscious. Dean hummed. "You taste good too," He mumbled against her neck, "Mmm, I want you…"

A whispered plea of 'Please...don't..', went ignored as Dean pressed her further into the wall, face still tucked in the crook of her neck. Dean kissed on her neck, intent on having her. A lustful haze suddenly overwhelmed him. The primal need to dominate such a strong female sent him spiraling. Dick hardening in his shorts, Dean pushed himself against her, suckling on her throat. Wanting her lips, he kissed up her neck only to meet her cheek. Dean opened his eyes and saw her head turned sharply away from his. Her eyes were shut tightly, denying the reality of what was happening. Her face held no emotion other than the furrowing of her brow and reddened ears. TJ's body had gone incredibly rigid and her breathing had become increasingly shallow. He also noticed how her hands were shaking down at her sides, giving her brave front away. A sudden vibration in his back pocket brought him back to reality. Play time was over. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He released her and backed away from the wall. TJ peeked at him confused. She had been trying to prepare herself for the pain of Dean tearing through her virginity.

"Come on, sweet cheeks. Prez is waitin'," he gave her a once over,"But believe me, we ain't done."

Dean walked out of the room. TJ shakily gathered herself and followed behind him. The two walked down a dark corridor. TJ looked up at the walls and saw photos of men's mugshots hung on them. She spotted one that had Dean in it, but his hair was much longer then. A nasty scowl marred his face, so unlike the hyper ball of energy she's seen. Dean led them to a doorway, and she was led into a large room. The hangout spot of sorts.

The floors were concrete and there were tables for two scattered across it. A small bar made up the left side of the room, black stools perched on top of the counter. In the center of the room sat a standard size pool table. At the far end of the room, different couches and Laz Boy chairs sat. Plaques, framed photos, pennants and flags decorated the black walls. The place had a lived in, masculine feel to it. As they further entered the room, TJ noticed that around the bar was an exit. She paused. She looked back and saw Dean's retreating form. This was her chance.

TJ took a few quiet steps back and then lunged for the door. She sprinted through the door and into the parking lot. It was a straight shot to a gate. Motorcycles lined the parking lot as well as several cars. The bright sun beamed down on her as she ran. Adrenaline pumping through her veins. She wasn't even breathing. Too focused on getting the hell out.

"HEY!" An angry voice shouted.

Dean.

TJ ran faster. The distant, yet frequent crunching of rubble told her that Dean was hot on her ass. She was almost there. She was closing in on the gate quickly. Once there, she would begin scaling. A wild, giddy feeling came over her. She could almost taste the freedom. Unexpectedly, that feeling was wrenched away from her when she was tackled to the ground by a hard body. Her head slammed against the unforgiving ground. Seeing black and orange stars, TJ rolled onto her back. Bringing her hand up to her face, she felt something wet. Rough hands groped at her arms, but even in her disoriented state, TJ fought. She clawed at the hands and jerked wildly. She brought her knee up and nailed the man in between his legs. She pushed him off with all her strength and straddled his barrel chest, raining punches down on him. He threw her off with a powerful thrust of his hips. She yelped as she landed awkwardly on her side. A hand grabbed her ankle pulled her across the gravel. When one of the hands attempted to reach for her hair, she bit it. The owner of the hand yelled.

"Fook! Let me go!" Despite the man's accent startling her, TJ bit down harder. A fist came across her temple, further dizzying her but she held on. More punches connected with her skull, but she refused to let go. If she was gonna go down, she was gonna go out fighting. TJ wouldn't be a victim. Not again. Never again.

"Alright, sweetheart! That's enough of that!" Two, strong arms encircled her waist and yanked her back hard. With zero regard for the man whose hand she clenched in her jaws, TJ was pulled up and off the ground and away from her assailant. Now being free of the first man's hold, she saw he was yet another large, burly man, but he was extremely pale and had a fiery, red mohawk adorning his head. He also had a braided beard. TJ thought he was oddly handsome. But the glare he was sending her made her want to rip the septum piercing out of his nose. She began to fight against the man holding her, determined to get over the gate.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!"

The man who was now lifting spun around suddenly and set her on her feet. TJ felt her head spinning again. She couldn't think clearly. Fuck. Why did she keep hitting her head? Surely, she had a concussion by now. With her mind unable to form a coherent thought, her body took over and pushed weakly at the hard body against her. She was still determined to escape. She hadn't forgot what that Roman guy said. They would kill her. She didn't want to die. There was so much she wanted to do with her life. So much she wanted to see. Being complacent in the midst of dangerous criminals wasn't gonna help her achieve any of that. TJ banged against the man's chest. Callused hands gripped her wrists and easily peeled her hands off of his person and pinned them to her sides. She wriggled her tired body futilely.

"Stop, sweet thang. You ain't gettin' nowhere fast." The deep voice rumbled.

TJ stopped wiggling. She didn't know why she did, but...she did. The man's voice resonated within her. Shook her. Made her feel...warm. She could feel the deep rumble in her bones. She swallowed before opening her eyes. It took a second for her vision to clear, but when it did she was met with stunning grayish, cerulean eyes. They stared down at her impassively with a hint of something else, but she was too worn out to try and decipher what it was. She scanned his face, taking in every line and wrinkle, trying to commit his face to memory. He was quite tan, he had a low, low cut hairstyle, a jawline so sharp it could cut glass, a straight nose, high cheekbones and no facial hair. The man was extremely attractive. He smirked down at her.

"Like what ya see?"

TJ felt heat rising to her face and quickly turned away. This guy…. There was something different about him. He almost seemed half way decent, but they all did, well some of them. But still, when she was around Dean, she felt like she was dogsitting a hyper boxer. Not knowing if he'll bite or lick you. Around Roman, she felt like she was trapped in an enclosure with a sleeping lion. Stolid, almost peaceful on the outside, but absolutely unpredictable when the beast is awakened. And around Taker… TJ shivered internally. She honestly felt scared shitless around the behemoth. Waves of violence and gore emanated from him. He was the worst. But this guy? He didn't make her feel as wary as everyone else did.

"Now, Why are you bein' a bad little girl? Hmm? You're causing an awful lot of trouble for Dean and Sheamus over there." Just as the mystery man mentioned him, Dean came running up to them.

"What the FUCK was that, you little bitch?!" He snarled.

"Aah! Get me a fookin' towel er sumthin'!" The pale man shouted at the two other men. Dean looked at him.

"Holy shit what happened to you?"

"That little cunt bit the fook outta me hand!"

"Jesus, kid. You're really fucking asking for it now."

"Go on and take care of him, Dean. I'll take her in."

Dean gave him a wary look. As if he didn't trust the mystery man. They were in the same club, so why wouldn't he trust him?

"You sure?"

"Positive, man. Get him stitched up, so he'll stop bitchin'."

"FOOK YOU, RANDAL!" The man she now knew as Sheamus, screamed.

"In your dreams, Caspar."

"What'd ya say to me?! Say it to me face!" Sheamus growled.

"With pleasure." Randal took a step towards Sheamus before Dean jumped in between them.

"Okay, okay, calm your shit down. Sheamus you need stitches, so let's go. And you, Randy," he said sternly, "Get her to Taker. You know he's impatient and he's been waitin' a while already. He ain't gonna be happy."

"I got it. Go."

With one last look towards them, Dean shoved Sheamus along back to the clubhouse. Randy watched them until they disappeared back inside the building. After they were gone, he turned his attention back to TJ. He cocked his head at her. Eyes scrutinizing. She kept her gaze on the ground. Afraid of what she might see in those eyes. She didn't like the sudden feelings he was inciting within her. He didn't like any of the feelings she was experiencing being kept there. They ranged from anger and violence to depression to fear and the very brief feeling of joy she felt being so close to escaping. But how she was feeling an agonizing desperation, exhaustion and the sudden urge to curl up into the arms of, of, Randy was it? Yeah, Randy. That was bad. Really, really bad.

Randy tilted her face up. He scanned her person. Seeing the busted lip, the bruise forming across her temple, among all her other injuries made him _feel_ something, but he immediately squashed it down. It was a small twinge of pity he'd felt, but it was quickly gone. The last thing he needed to do was get attached to the club's newest plaything.

 _Taker's_ newest plaything.

But... She was pretty. Very pretty. Fuckin' gorgeous actually. Too pretty to be banged up like she was. Randy decided he liked her face. Not to mention her sexy body. _No wonder you caught the attention of the wrong man,_ Randy thought. The girl had her eyes closed tightly, her breathing deep and even. She seemed calm enough, compared to the wild animal she was mere minutes ago. He ran his hand through her hair, pushing out of her face and smoothing it down. His fingers caught a few snags, but he managed to tame it for the most part. It suddenly occurred to Randy how intimate this was. He slid his hand down from her hair to her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek. He smirked when she nuzzled his palm.

"Look at me." TJ's eyes fluttered open and Randy looked down into guarded, soft brown eyes. _Why is someone so young so jaded already?_ Something had happened to her. What it was, he didn't know, but it damn sure wasn't good. Randy held her gaze intensely, eyes narrowed.

"What'd they do to you, precious?" He whispered.

The tears came without warning. Running down her face without end in sight. It had been a long time since someone had showed concern for her. Even if it was phony, coming from another on of these bikers, it was still something she could hold on to. To make her feel not so alone. She wanted to have a companion. Why did she have to be alone? Why did she always have to feel like her back was against the wall? Like the world was on her shoulders?

"I-I-..." She hiccuped.

"ORTON!"

 **...**

 **A/N:** **Review for me please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **WARNING:** **Violence/Abuse, Dark themes**

…

TJ and Randy spun to see Taker marching towards them with Kane and Roman flanking his sides. A fierce scowl marred his face. His green eyes were blazing. Randy felt the girl trembling in front of him. He looked down at her to see her eyes solely focused on his approaching president and company.

"Don't do anything stupid." He whispered to her. Although, she seemed not to hear him.

"Orton! What the hell is goin' on?!" Taker bellowed as he closed the distance between them all.

Randy took his eyes off the frightened girl and dropped his hand from her face. "Nothin' boss, I was just about to escort her back inside, seeing as Dean took off with Sheamus."

"Took off? Took of where?" Before Taker could come to a full stop in front of Randy, TJ took off like a shot. She didn't plan on sticking around for the fallout of Taker finding out that she'd injured another one of his members. Seeing as that's what got her stuck there in the first place...according to him anyways.

She ran as fast as she could considering her circumstances. She cradled her side with her arm. Something was wet there, but she didn't take the time to figure out what it was. Her side was burning something fierce and one of her eyes had swollen shut. The throbbing in her head made her dizzy. She couldn't fucking see straight. Everything she could somewhat make out was doubled. But she wasn't stopping.

 _Can't stop. Won't stop. I ain't dyin' here._

TJ could make out the gate on the property coming into her line of vision and she ran harder. Or she thought she was at least. She reached the hand cradling her injured side out to the gate, ready to scale it.

Two arms snaked around her and pulled her off her feet. One around her waist, the other around her neck. TJ felt the tears come hard and fast as her last ditch effort of escape was brutally squashed. She felt herself being hauled back to the clubhouse and she was too weak to fight. So she used her last weapon. She screamed. Loud. She screamed and screamed. The angry, animalistic sounds were incoherent and frenzied. Why did this have to happen to her?

Loud screams pierced the air, possibly alerting anyone within a mile radius. Taker wasn't worried about anybody bothering them or going to the cops about the noise, but that didn't mean he liked causing trouble. Little _TJ_ needed to keep quiet.

"Roman! For fuck's sake shut her up!"

Roman removed his arm from around her throat and covered her mouth with his hand. "Bite me and I'll make you swallow every. Damn. Tooth."

"Get her ass back to the clubhouse." Taker growled.

Taylor could only utter muffled whimpers as the large Samoan carried her back to the club.

Oddly, she noticed that Kane was wearing a different mask than the one she had seen him in last.

Taker watched, annoyed, as the girl was carried back inside. Her incessant fighting was becoming as tiring as it was exciting. But for the moment he need her ass to sit still. Taker turned to see Randy also looking after Roman and TJ. He narrowed his eyes. The way Randy looked at the girl made him uncomfortable.

"Randy."

Randy startled. "Huh? What? Yeah, prez?"

"You know that girl or somethin'?"

"What? Nah. First time I've ever seen her."

The big man wasn't convinced.

"You sure? The way you were lookin' at her…"

"Nope. First time I've ever seen her. Why?"

Taker looked him over warily. Randy wasn't one to lie… At least not to him. So he decided to back off. His gut to told him Randy wasn't lying. Taker trusted nobody, but Randy was okay most of the time and he was a brother, so he'd let it go. In any event, if it turns out he was lying, the truth eventually reveals itself.

"Nothin'. Let's go."

Randy followed behind Taker and Kane. He was gonna have to learn to keep his face even more neutral around that girl… Or just keep his damn distance. Whatever he was feeling talking to that girl must've made an appearance on his face. And Taker obviously noticed.

…

TJ was dropped roughly onto the floor once she and Roman entered the clubhouse. He stared down at her before making his way over to a couch, where he dropped down heavily. She laid on the floor, shuddering. Yet another failed escape attempt.

 _What am I gonna do?_

She was sure that nobody was looking for her or had even noticed that she was gone. And they obviously weren't gonna let her just waltz out of there. TJ just wanted to give up. She'd been kidnapped, beaten six ways from Sunday and had her life threatened. There was nothing she could do, so she laid there.

The rank smell of booze and weed wafted around her. She turned her head and saw big dust bunnies rolling across the floor like tumbleweed. TJ crinkled her nose. The entire place was disgusting. There were unidentifiable stains on the furniture. Her eyes flickered around the room, taking it all in. This was her new temporary home, right? Might as well get to know it. TJ continued her slow perusal until her eyes locked with stormy grays.

TJ and Roman stared at each other. A silent showdown. Sounds of soft breathing filled the air.

"You couldn't have just done what I told you to do?" He finally asked.

TJ stared at him a little longer.

"No."

Roman grunted.

"Why? You like pain or somethin' or are you just stupid?"

TJ could feel herself getting angry all over again. Her head started to hurt again. Stupid? _Stupid?_ Was this guy insane?

"Oh yeah… Pardon the hell outta' me. You're right. Who in their right mind would want to escape from their _kidnappers_ , who not only _beat the shit out of them_ , but threatened to _kill them_ too? Oh yeah, man. I'm out of it!" The pain in her head was only magnified after her outburst. Roman narrowed his eyes at her.

"You _done, sweetheart_?" TJ only turned her head. "Wonderful… You may not _want_ to be here, but you _are_. I TOLD you to keep your fuckin' head down and be quiet! You little shit," Roman sat up quickly, glaring, "did you ever stop to think _why_ I told you that, huh?"

Looking at him quizzically, TJ opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but was interrupted by a door slamming open. Dean and Sheamus stomped their way in arguing about something. Sheamus' face had gone as red as a tomato as Dean smiled in his face. Said smile disappeared from his face when he turned and saw TJ sitting on the floor. A type of snarl-smirk combination worked its way over his face, marring it.

"Ahh yes. I just remembered… You have earned yourself a punishment for behaving like a naughty," Dean accentuated each word with a step closer to the supine TJ, "Little. Girl."

Moving quicker than anyone could follow, Dean kicked TJ viciously in her side sending her almost flying across the room. She landed hard and curled her body into the fetal position. Her eyes bulged out of her skull as the overwhelming pain unfurled in her side, she could scarcely draw in a breath. The girl's already weak body began to tremble violently, as Dean rushed over to her.

"You troublesome little bitch!" Another kick to her already injured side was enough to make TJ retch onto the floor. Dean sneered at her. The disgusting little cunt got vomit on his new boots. That was enough to send him into another fit of rage. He reared his foot back in preparation for another blow.

"Dean!" Roman shouted from the couch. He didn't know what had come over Dean, but at this rate the girl would be dead before Taker could do anything with her… and Dean would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. And Roman didn't want his brother on the prez's bad side over some stupid bitch. Unfortunately, Dean seemed to not hear him as he landed another nasty kick into TJ's abdomen. "Dean! For fuck's sake!" Roman looked over to the redhead in the corner for help.

Sheamus stood off to the side, not knowing exactly what he should do in that moment. He could only watch as Dean stomped the little girl who bit him. A small smirk worked its way onto his face as Dean kicked her again. _Bitch gets what she deserves. Bet she'll learn not to bite anymore._ He thought with a quick glimpse to his stitched hand.

Roman frowned and stood. He opened his mouth to call out to Dean again, but was beat to the punch.

"AMBROSE! I _swear_ to the Lord above, if you don't back the FUCK UP _RIGHT NOW_ , I will kill you." A deep voice spat from across the room. Sheamus, Roman and Dean's head swiveled around to see Taker standing in the doorway, fuming, Randy, with his usual mask of indifference and Kane… well, with his usual mask.

Roman closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh.

"Fuck."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?" The president demanded.

Dean licked his lips and ran a hand down his face before answering. "Getting even… for all the trouble she caused. I mean look at Sheamus' hand… and shit." Dean looked down at the floor.

Taker took long strides up to Dean to get in his face. He glared down at the shorter man. "Well next time you're feeling the urge, how 'bout you run it through me _first_. Ya hearin' me?"

"Yeah prez. I got you."

"Great."

Taker pushed him out of the way, so that he could turn his attention to the shaking girl on the floor. He took a moment to just stare down at her. Her clothes had been torn and shredded. The pants she wore hung on by a single pant leg and her shirt collar had been stretched beyond repair, A black bra peeked out from under the ruined shirt. She clutched at her side. Bruises were beginning to form on her body, only to be added those that had shown up from the day before. The girl's body spasmed incessantly, unable to come out of the shock it had been through. Dried tear streaks adorned her face and led up to bloodshot eyes that defiantly kept eye contact with him. There was definitely still a fire in her. Taker studied the girl. Despite all that had occurred, he could tell she was tired, but not defeated.

She wasn't defeated.

He suddenly smirked.

At least, not yet.

…

TJ sat propped up against the wall as the men of the MC sat around, whispering amongst themselves and occasionally throwing glances at her. She figured they were deciding her fate. She hung her head tiredly. At this point, she didn't care what they decided. She just wanted to rest. The last month had taken a toll on not only her body, but her mind as well. All she wanted was sleep, and if that meant today was the day she was to die. Her eyes drooped heavily.

Then so be it.

The thickly maned head began to bob as she nodded off. Eyelids became too difficult to keep open. Her head too heavy. All was quiet with the exception of mutters coming from the biker group. She just needed to get a little sleep is all. Just a little….little bit of sleep. Just… Just a lil'-

 _SMACK_

TJ's head whipped to the side and it was a long second before the burning sensation truly made itself known. TJ looked back at the fucker who had slapped her. Before her stood Seth, the two toned clown. When he had gotten there, she couldn't say.

"Wake the fuck up."

TJ could only muster a mild glare at him.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you're here to stay. And for whatever reason, beyond my comprehension, you're still alive. I don't think you're worth the trouble in all honesty." TJ sat there confused as to why he thought that would somehow offend her. "And I'm not alone in that feeling, you aren't worth the trouble you'll probably cause and furthermore-"

"Hurry it up, Rollins. No one's got the patience for your long winded ass." Taker grunted.

Seth cleared his throat, indignant. "Nevertheless, in exchange for keeping your pathetic life, you'll be working here. As a bartender, a waitress - when we have parties -, a maid, chef and _anything_ else we may need." He finished with a perverted smile on his face.

It took a few seconds for it all to register for TJ, but in the end she caught the gist of what he said. Of what _they_ meant. Of what _he_ meant. The man who had kept his all knowing, green eyed gaze on her throughout the duration of Seth's declaration. Naturally, with him being the leader, she assumed this was all his doing. Like everything else that had happened so far. TJ looked up to meet his gaze. He stared intently at her, willing her to submit to him. Was he…? Was he testing her?

The look on his face matched the thoughts swirling in his mind. Taker had Rollins dole out her duties around the clubhouse, and specifically had him insinuate the last one. He watched her expression transform from indifference, to confusion and finally into a guarded glance that conveyed a new determination. And that's exactly what he wanted. Taker looked back at the hardened gaze of TJ, waiting.

"No."

Taker's nose flared as his eyes blazed.

"Ya know lass, you gotta real knack far tha styupid." Sheamus sneered.

"Yeah, just like you do with hairstyles, whitey." She barked back.

Taker could feel his cock twitching.

"Whaddya' say ta me?!"

"You heard me!" That pain in her head was returning. Gone was the tired, quiet, complacent TJ from moments before. The little ass kicker had returned ten fold.

"I'll beat yer lil' arse! And no one will save ya this time!"

"Bring it, Snowflake!" She snarled.

Sheamus made a move towards TJ, but Taker stepped in front of him, effectively halting him. He made slow, yet long strides towards the incensed girl, whose eyes flickered between him and Sheamus. As he approached, she tried to back herself further and further into the wall, but to no avail. He smirked evilly.

TJ kept her eyes down as Taker stood above her. She could feel her heart in her throat pounding a mile a minute. This man inspired so much fear in her that she was too scared to glance at him anymore. TJ wasn't used to being intimidated on such a level as this. She'd met many a man who she felt wary around but never truly threatened. But this man was on a whole nother level. His body language spoke of a man who was constantly at the ready to wreak havoc or cause injury. His eyes held a cold and dispassionate gaze at everything.

Almost everything.

Whenever he looked at her, she could feel it. She could feel the gaze burning with a passion it probably wasn't used to exerting. Making it only that much stronger. Like now. She felt the fire of it bearing down on her. She trembled.

Taker reached down quickly and yanked TJ up by her hair, making her stifle a yelp of pain.

"I know what to do with little animals like you."

He began to drag her away from the group by her mane. TJ was too exhausted to walk, let alone keep up with his long strides. She fell several times, only to be jostled around until she was back on her feet and following Taker.

"If you wanna bite and scratch and claw and kick and scream like a damn animal. I'll treat you like one!"

He led her down a set of stairs and into a dank, damp room with a small window and one door. Taker held her head up so she could survey her surroundings. It was a small, cement room with a bucket in one corner and a sheet in the other.

"Welcome to your new room. Enjoy."

Before throwing her inside, Taker noticed her still clutching her side. He grabbed the small wrist, completely engulfing it, and wrestled it away from her. She struggled futilely against him.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, girl!"

Taker moved the hand away to reveal a deep cut in her side. When that happened he didn't know, but he did know is that she would need a doctor soon or that wound would get infected. He noticed her glaring at him hatefully. He didn't appreciate that look. Taking his large finger, he jabbed the deep wound and reveled in her howl of pain. The mask of complete agony that overtook her face pleased him.

"Gaaahhh! Stahahap! Get off me!" She stuttered. The large finger dug around in the wound further gouging it. TJ felt close to passing out.

"Now you know I would, if I could, but unless you act like a good little girl and agree to behave in the clubhouse, this will be your life. But if you do, I will get you all patched up and a much better room to live in," That smirk again, "My room."

"N-na-na-never! Let me go, dammit!"

Taker frowned. The finger burrowed deeper and TJ screamed.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Since I'm feeling generous. I'll give you another _try_."

"I-I said no!" She screeched.

Taker scowled at her. TJ was suddenly thrown into the room and hit the floor hard. A darkness began to cloud her vision as the head pain returned, paired with the renewed throbbing and burning in her side.

"Fine! Maybe a few days in here with that infection waiting to happen will change your dumb little mind!"

The door slammed shut loudly in the little room and TJ finally gave into the darkness.

…

 **A/N:** **Sorry. I was gonna have this out last week, but my laptop is just bloody awful. Reviews mean love. Reviews also mean an inspired, eager author. Just sayin'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **WARNING:** **Violence/Abuse, Dark themes, NonCon**

…

The sounds of labored breathing bounced off the thick cement walls, reverberating back to their source. TJ drug in a ragged breath. They came slower and slower. As the time passed, her breathing became more and more labored. She had tried to keep track of the sun's passings through the small window at the top of the room. She gave up after a while though as everything began to blend together. She tried to remain focused on filling her lungs instead. Deep breaths hurt she noticed. A renewed burning in her side drove what little air she had acquired back out. TJ clutched her side, hoping to alleviate the pain. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to pass. It came in waves, but kept a constant burning sensation, that burned harsher than the body wide burning she felt. She was drenched in sweat, but was constantly shivering. This was one of the better times. When she was able to _feel_ something, instead of being left to endure the tortures of her mind.

Nightmares plagued her. She would fall into these fainting spells more and more often, and each time she would have horrible dreams that would cause her to flail and scream in her sleep, startling herself awake. Green eyes. Those damn _green eyes_ haunted her. Images of Brayden and Taker blended together in her mind, both tormenting her in her dreams. One of the worst was featuring both men. It was also a recurring one. Brayden had killed her mother with Taker forcing her to watch. Then, they'd taken turns raping her. She would open her mouth to scream, but nothing would come out. They would only laugh at her pathetic attempts as they raped her bloody for what felt like an eternity, then leave her to die. And she would. Everytime, slowly. Looking into the dead, unblinking eyes of her mother's corpse.

Starting from that dream would always cause a fear-induced vomiting fit, which was really a dry heaving fit. She hadn't eaten since she'd been thrown into her cell, which was God knew how long ago. No one had come to check on her. Help had not arrived. A water bottle had been thrown at her some time ago and she had tried to ration it out for as long as she could, but she had drank the last of it a couple of days ago, as far as she could tell. There had been nothing since then. No one, either. She hadn't seen a face, not even her own since she had gone in, nor the sound of another voice. Now she understood how men lost their minds in prison and why mental patients never recovered. It's cruel to keep a living thing in such solitary surroundings. No sound, the walls are the same damn color. Everything needs stimulation. And to be void of it was absolutely maddening. TJ would blink her eyes rapidly to have a change of scenery or focus on an odd spot on a wall, to keep from gouging out her own eyeballs. At some point she began speaking to herself, just so she could hear something.. There had been times when she'd thought her hearing had gone with the lack of sound. Sometimes she would reach up to feel for her ears, in her rare bouts of madness, when she thought they had unattached themselves from her head. But she tried not to do that often. The last thing she needed was to get an eye infection from touching her dirty hands to her face, she would think offhandedly.

The floor of the room was wrought with grime and dust and she was covered in it. Her hair was heavy on her head from matting and whatever else had nested there. Unfortunately, writhing on the floor in pain was about as much exercise she would get. She had progressively become too weak to move very far or lift an appendage off the floor. She tested it everyday. The adrenaline she would feel gave her the energy to squirm about during the waves of intense pain, but when it left she was lulled back down by endorphins.

A crushing depression had befallen her as she sat in the dank room, yet she had no more tears to give. She was dying slowly from the inside out. Those tears were gone and wasted on Taker. He had taken literally almost everything from her and left her to die. She decided he would give him nothing else.

Or so she thought.

* * *

…

He came one day. Pulling the door open and ducking down through it to enter the room, Taker managed to make the room that much more unpleasant. TJ let out a cracked shout as she was blinded by the light coming through the doorway, giving her an instant headache like no other. She tried to scramble away from the door but only managed to collapse a few inches from the spot she was previously lying in. The brief movement had her gasping for air and made her limbs shake unpleasantly. All the while, he watched her. TJ could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of her head. When she could tolerate the light, she turned to look at him, only to see the devil himself smirking back at her.

"Damn. You look like shit." He walked further into the room, crowding her personal space as he crouched down to examiner her closer. "You know that you don't have to be going through this, sugar," he cooed, stroking a gloved hand over her hair, "You could just accept my little proposal and all this could go away." He paused then and stared down at her as though he were expecting a response. Taker suddenly removed his glove and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "Damn, kid. You've definitely got a fever. Seems that infection has definitely been a'festerin'", he said removing his hand.

TJ only glared at him. What kind of sick fuck takes the time to patronize a dying person?

Her thoughts came to a pause for the first time in a long time.

She was dying, slowly. She could feel it. She'd felt herself weakening everyday, but her will to live kept her from acknowledging it. Her hope of rescue made her open her eyes everyday, if only to defy Taker, but the truth was she couldn't keep going like this. It was only by the grace of God that she had lived this long. But why? Why was she trying so hard? Why was she trying to keep herself alive to spite some deranged stranger? Did she have some subconscious death wish?

Taker told her that she was only forcing herself to live- no - die like this. He said he could make it all go away. He said she could live a decent life, but just with some household chores, right? Nothing she wasn't used to. But then there was the sex. The being passed around like some kind of damn toy to everyone in the clubhouse. But maybe she could handle that too, she rationalized. Just ignore what they did to her and go to her happy place. Yeah, she could do that. A slap to the side of her head snatched her from her thoughts. Taker was glaring at her.

"Did you hear what I said?"

TJ shook her head.

"I fucking said are you done playing this courageous heroine bullshit? I know you're tired and sick. You can have food and a bath, if you just act like a good, little girl, and do what you're told. It's that easy." He said all that with the most inviting smile he could muster up. And she almost gave in.

Almost.

But she could see it, the lie in his eyes. She saw through his shit, which he was full of. She saw the danger that lay in wait for her, if she left this room with him. Her life outside this room wouldn't be much different than the hell than she currently resided in. TJ resolved to herself that she would rather die in this disgusting room worth her fucking pride than _ever_ grovel and beg a man like this one.

Taker watched, partially fascinated and the other enraged, as the girl steeled herself against him again. She went from a kicked, pliant puppy, to a fierce, beaten wolf in seconds. She was glaring at him again. From the look in her eyes he already knew what she was gonna say before she would even say it. He dared her to. He dared her to defy him again. Those thoughts transferred themselves into a glare of his own as he stared back at her.

"No." She wheezed.

Taker continued to glare down at her, as he stood to his full height. TJ flinched a little from the look of unadulterated rage coming from him.

"What a stupid, little bitch you are. Fine. You can fucking die down here for all I care. But what a waste of body like yours. I think I'll have it once or twice before I let you die."

He reached down suddenly and ripped her torn shirt from her, jostling her body fiercely. She landed on her injured side and tried to scream, but barely managed a squeak. She curled in on herself as she waited for Taker to finish the job and take what he wanted. She knew it was coming and she closed her eyes to try to send herself off to her happy place in her head.

She startled when the door slammed shut. She looked around only to find an empty room. He didn't rape her, but she knew he was going to. He'd be back. _Hopefully I'll die before that happens._ She began to dry heave, as her resolve finally gave out. Her new circumstances began to weigh on her, making her want to vomit. She passed out again after the fit.

* * *

…

Everyday after that he came. He didn't ask her anything. Didn't speak. He only watched her with so much hate in his eyes. Then after a while, he'd take an article of clothing off her body and then leave. That went on for days, until he had ripped the last shred of thread from her body and gave her the most sickening smile, and she knew the time was close. She knew the last few days of removing her of her clothing was all a game to the gargantuan man.

So the next time the door opened, she knew what was coming. TJ knew he would come in and rape her bloody. They both knew it would kill her, effectively killing two birds with one stone for Taker.

So when the next day came, TJ closed her eyes and waited. She listened as the heavy footsteps fell, approaching her. They stopped next to her and there was a pause. The boots he wore dragged across the floor slowly as he kneeled.

Another pause.

A hand came across her forehead, making her flinch, and laid there for a moment before disappearing.

More scuffling and she listened as something kind of heavy sounding dropped near her. Probably something to carry her dead body out.

She could feel him moving above her, shifting around. He seemed awfully preoccupied with something he brought than his naked, trembling victim. And that's when she felt it. Water being dripped onto her body and then a rag being softly dragged over her body. And then it left, she heard the man ringing it out and dipping it into water before bringing it back over her. He.. He was washing her…?

 _Wha-what…?_

She opened her eyes, but only saw a shadow above her. She was completely unable to make out who the stranger was, but he couldn't have been Taker. She watched the man with unashamed curiosity, awe, and wariness as he continued to bathe her. He went from her belly all the way down to her toes and back up until he was washing her hair. The next thing she knew she was being given small increments of water to drink.

She wanted to cry. Whoever this was they were helping her. He had her positioned so that her head was resting on his lap. She could feel the tears coming down her face, but neither of them said anything.

But when she opened her mouth to thank him and barrage with him with questions he quickly quieted her with a soft-

"Shut up, kid."

Yeah, definitely not, Taker.


	8. Chapter 8

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and**

 **all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **WARNING:** **Dark themes, Angst**

…

TJ sat cross legged in front of the door like she had been for a few days. The man hadn't yet come that day, so she knew he'd show up again soon. He'd come every day since that day he'd found her nearly dead on the floor, lying in her own filth. He'd bathed her, fed her, and watered her. The second day, he did the same and he also gave her pills to take that made her feel better. But it was a battle to make her take them. Despite the small kindness he had been showing her, she hadn't trusted him.

 ****

 **...**

 _TJ stared up at the shadowy figure as he bathed her again. He had come for the second day in a row. He had given her small amount of food and water, not out of cruelty, but because they both knew her withered stomach couldn't handle much more than that at the moment. And now he was bathing her again. He washed her hair too and he even brought a comb to remove the kinks from her curly hair. His surprisingly nimble fingers dancing around in her hair made her shiver. When he stopped, she mumbled a soft, 'I'm fine', and he continued._

 _After he'd deemed her hair acceptable, he slowly sat her upright and slipped a large t shirt over her head. He patiently helped her slip her arms into the sleeves. He sat her up against his hard chest. She dozed lazily against him, feeling as comfortable as she could remember being. She could feel that he was a large man by the width of the chest she was slumped against. His hands felt huge as they worked through her hair and cascaded up and down her body while he washed her. She couldn't begin to imagine who it was seeing as the members of the biker gang were all rather large men. So she didn't even try to figure it out. But still, she couldn't get over how monstrous the man was._

 _TJ felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. With her belly full, and her body freshly bathed, she could feel Sleep pulling her into its embrace. Suddenly she felt something small being insistently pressed against her lips the same time the man's large hand began prying her jaw open. Naturally, she freaked. She began jerking her head away from the offending hand and wriggling to get out of the man's hold. She knew she couldn't scream, so she didn't try, but grunts of frustration spilled from her lips. The man wrapped one large arm about her midsection, effectively halting her escape. She had no strength to fight and her throat was still recovering from her first few days in her cage when she screamed and wailed. So she whimpered as he brought the small item to her mouth again._

" _You'll feel better. It's just a pill. You have an infection, and this will help. Now open." He pressed the pill against her lips. She'd never admit it, but the deep timbre in his voice made a little voice in her head purr._

 _TJ opened her mouth and felt the man's fingers brush her tongue as he placed the pill there. So she bit him. He grunted and his arm tightened around her. He said nothing, so she bit down harder. That deep voice growled._

" _Release me."_

 _TJ did nothing. After a moment, the arm tightened around her, driving the air from her body as it crushed her sore wound. Her mouth popped open in pain and he released the pill into her mouth and quickly brought water to her mouth.. He sighed._

" _Drink, girl." At first she stubbornly refused, but he squeezed her again, forcing her to comply. "Good. You'll feel better. I promise."_

 _Even though she knew he couldn't see it, she rolled her eyes. After the exchange, they sat just sat there. TJ thought he would've left like yesterday, but instead he sat there, cradling her sickly body. She knew she couldn't see him, but it didn't stop her from gazing up at him in the darkness until she drifted off to sleep, slumping in his arms._

 _When she awoke, he was gone, but he'd left her some food, a pillow and two blankets._

 ****

 **...**

It was the same routine the days after that. He would come feed her, give her quick baths, exchange the comforters and pillow for new ones, empty her waste bucket, and give her the pill. He even wrapped her wound and changed the bandages. Sometimes he would sit with her until she fell asleep, other times not. TJ wished he'd stay with her longer, because although he didn't say anything to her or free her, she much prefered to have him around than be by herself. The last thing she wanted was to become dependant on the mysterious stranger, but she couldn't help it. He was the only thing keeping her alive and for the most part sane. So…

She waited for him.

 **...**

Seth nudged Finn as he watched the large man disappear from the room.

"Hey..hey..Balor."

"Wha? Stop nudgin' me."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Where do you think he's going? I haven't noticed 'till now, but he's always in the room with all of us, but like now he's always gone somewhere. Where do you think he goes?"

Finn could only shrug. "Ah don't know. He's a quiet fella. But you're right. Now that I think about it, he has been off a lot lately."

Seth just hummed.

"Why do you care anyway, Rollins? Huh? What, you and him cuddle buddies, ay? Ya miss your big teddy bear?"

Seth sneered at the thought. "Shut up, dumbass", he rose and began walking off, "Who are you to talk about anyone anyway with all that stupid makeup-paint shit on? Who do you think you are?" Seth wiggled his fingers at Finn mockingly. "'Oooh look at me! I'm Finn Balor, Prince of Demons!' Pfft… whatever. You look like you belong on some demented ass CoverGirl photoshoot." Seth continued towards the exit.

"Fuck you, Rollins!"

"Bite me! It's no one else's fault you look like a Hot Topic mascot!" He shouted from the doorway. He cackled when Finn threw something at him.

 ****

 **...**

And then he finally came.

He opened the door and paused in the doorway to look down at TJ, who sat cross legged in front of the door. Just waiting. Like a pet. He shut the door quickly behind him and went quickly to his routine. All the while he felt the girl's eyes on him piercing through him even through the darkness. It only began to make him uncomfortable when he began to carefully check her wound and replace the bandages.

"What?" He mumbled as he rubbed an antibiotic ointment on the wound before replacing the bandage.

"H-who are ya?" TJ forced out, her voice rough from disuse. He didn't answer her, but simply continued on with his task. "Can ya at least tell me why you're helpin' me?" A nasty, dry cough forced it way out of her chest and TJ clutched her damaged throat and whimpered. A bottled water was at her lips in an instant. She cast a yearning look into the darkness before taking the bottle and downing some of its contents. The man's consuming body heat suddenly disappeared and TJ panicked. She cast the water bottle aside immediately and began to scramble in the darkness, feeling for the man. Her only anchor in her current life. He was gone too sudden, too quick. Had she been imagining him this entire time? Was she still the way Taker had left her all that perceived time ago? Or..or was she already dead, trapped in some God forsaken purgatory?

' _No no no no no no noooo! The-that's not possible! I'm not dead, I'm not! This is real, it has to be!'_ TJ thought in a frenzy. Tears began to trickle down her face as despair squeezed her chest tight. If she were left alone again, she felt she might surely die. Her frail body couldn't handle the stress and the horror of being left to her plaguing nightmares and delusions. "Please...please don't g-go. I-I don't wanna be alone again." She whispered, sobbing. "I won't make it...please don't leave me…please…" She stilled, arms outstretched, on her knees like a beggar, begging to a man who owed her nothing but to whom she owed her life. She begged for his companionship. For his compassion. For her life. For the salvation she felt bone deep that he could give her.

And then the warmth was back. He cradled her body in his strong arms and she instantly went limp. The brief moment of panic had defeated her and she could only sag against him, sobbing. How weak she felt weeping in the arms of a stranger, but she knew they only came from her trying to be strong for too long. So they stayed that way for a while with the only interruption being the man shifting, so that TJ lay on her makeshift bed, with her head in his lap. He stroked through her hair to calm her. Too tired to be embarrassed, TJ didn't react, but she recognized it as an intimate gesture though she gave no inkling towards it. As she came down from her mini panic attack she felt compelled to ask a question that had been swirling through her mind since the stranger appeared.

"Is-is _he_ around?"

It was more than obvious "he" was. Even without entering the room or mentioning him by name, Taker still managed to raise people's hackles.

"No, he's been gone a while on business."

"Oh."

A lag in the conversation. TJ yawned.

"What happens when he comes back?"

He paused his hair stroking in thought. "I don't know." He continued petting her. There was another pause in the conversation.

"Will, will you stay the night with me...if-if it's night?" TJ thought she heard the quietest of chuckles.

"Yes. Go to sleep."

TJ yawned again before pulling her blanket over herself and the man's lap and then wrapping her arm's around his waist, quickly falling asleep. The man tensed in her hold before calming somewhat. He hesitantly draped one of his heavy arms over the girl before tipping his head back against the wall and relaxing the muscles in his body so he could find some sort of sleep.

 **A/N:** **Told ya. I ain't dead. Not tryna make excuses, but damn guys. It's been hectic. Who's the man? Let's see who can guess it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and**

 **all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **So far, we have 1 guess for Taker being the mystery man, 2 guesses for Kane, and I'll say 1 ½ guesses for Randy Orton. Huh…. Shyann, you...you're...Hmmm.**

 **WARNING:** **Dark themes, Angst**

 **;**

An irritated Seth Rollins leaned against the wall opposite the girl's little cell. He finally knew where his brother in arms had been venturing off to for the last week or so. To see the girl, as fate would have it. Initially, he would disappear for a couple of hours or so, completely flying under the radar. No one had really noticed. It was when entire nights would go by without him being spotted. And he wouldn't pop back up until well after daybreak. The few times anyone had dared to ask the man where he disappeared to, they were always ignored. So after awhile, they all stopped asking. Since nothing eventful had come from his disappearances, everyone stopped giving a damn.

Everyone except Seth.

He never asked. Simply watched. He took note of the times the man would disappear and when he would reappear. There were days that Seth would get thrown off track when the man would disappear twice a day. But seeing as that was becoming a habit, he adapted to it. It didn't take long before he understood the man's schedule.

So there he was. Punctual as always, waiting for the man to make his way down the stairs to see the caged girl. He didn't have to wait long as the large man rounded the corner, slightly spooking Seth. It always unnerved him how quietly a man his size moved. His progression towards the door all but came to a stop when he spotted Seth there, obviously waiting on him. The man stood still, deciding Seth should be the one to engage since he obviously meant for this encounter.

Seth threw his arms wide, arrogant smirk on his face. "Surprised to see me?"

He was met with silence. Seth let out a little humorless laugh.

"Of course you are", he said, pushing off the wall, " I mean, why wouldn't you be? I found out your little secret, your little hidey hole, which funny enough is the same spot that our president- _your_ brother-put that little bitch, Kane. So riddle me this… Why have you been down here every goddamn day since Taker left a couple weeks ago?" He stated poking one of his digits into Kane's wide chest.

More silence.

"What? You not gonna fuckin' answer me or what, huh?!" The two toned man said, jabbing Kane again. "Answer me, you big freak. Talk! Speak! Fucking communicate! Hablas ingles, bendejo?" Seth huffed in irritation, walking away from the much larger man, running his hands through his hair. He turned around abruptly and walked into the other man, his nose flaring at the base of Kane's throat. "I dunno what the fuck you're up to, but what I do know is that Taker didn't want anyone to touch that girl for _any_ reason. So if you're down here tryna get your burnt, diseased prick wet, I suggest looking elsewhere."

Seth stepped back, glaring up at Kane. "Your brother will be back soon and I'm gonna fuckin' tell him you've been going behind his back coming down here. And he's gonna fucking end your ass." He gave him an ugly smile. "Personally, I can't wait for it." Seth began walking past the man, noting how the only movement was a tilt of the head from Kane before he was rushed. Kane moved quickly and had Seth off of his feet, dangling by the forearm Kane had at his throat, steadily applying pressure. The smaller man automatically began clawing at Kane's arm and at the mask covering his face, breath escaping him through his clenched teeth. Kane watched blandly as Seth's face turned colors, while Seth watched in horror as Kane _tiredly watched_ as the life drained from him. He began kicking and thrashing wildly. Seth could feel his eyes began to bulge and his mouth opened to take a breath that he couldn't catch.

Kane blinked. And after a beat - he dropped the smaller man. Seth collapsed to the floor, coughing brutally, and grasping his bruised throat. He winced through some deep breaths, tears falling freely from his eyes. He looked up at Kane angrily, albeit a lot more wary.

"You're gonna regret that, you fuckin' freak!" He hissed as he stumbled his way to his feet, using the wall to support his weight. Kane only watched him walk off.

When he was sure Seth had gone up the stairs and was out of the way, Kane turned towards the heavy, metal door that encased the small beauty on the other side.

"~ _Hello~"_ , a small voice whispered, _"~Mister? …..Are you okay?~"_

Kane never responded, but felt an odd warmth touch him at the girl's concern. Instead, he began to open the door. He heard a shuffling sound from behind the door, stepped into the room and saw the girl behind it. She had been eavesdropping. Kane closed the door.

"You were talking to that man with the stupid hair, weren't you?"

Silence for a while. "Yes."

"I could tell, because his voice is annoying." She heard the man snort, and smiled. Everything was doom and gloom in this world so any time she could make the man laugh, she would try. It became quiet again and he set about the usual routine, while she sat near the door. TJ just listened to him filling the bucket for her bath, and grabbing things from his bag. Being locked up in a soundproof room had made her hearing acute, so she could locate his location from where she sat.

"Kane."

He stopped rustling.

She stood, having regained some strength. "That's what he called you, right? Kane. You're _his_ brother, right?"

TJ got no response but heard him shuffle slightly. She felt his eyes burrow into her. Not angrily, just...intensely. She began to walk towards him slowly. "Kane...I'm trying to remember if I saw you before I was thrown in here…. You-you're the big one...who wears the mask, am I right?"

Kane continued to stare.

"Yeah, it has to be you. The others talk too much."

TJ could feel his body heat, the closer she got to him, and before long she stood directly in front of him. She caught a whiff of motor grease and spice coming from him. She shakily lifted one hand and hesitantly placed it on his abdomen. He jerked away as though she had cut him.

"Please." She whispered. The small girl stepped forward again, into his personal space, and placed her hand in the same spot. After a time, she did the same with the other hand and slid them both up his chest and up to his collar bones. That was as far up a she could reach. Despite that, Kane grasped her wrists in his large hands. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stop him."

"Why not?"

No answer.

"Why won't you just let me leave? He has been gone so long. Why won't you just let me leave?!" She shrieked.

"...I..can't." 

"Yes! You can! Please?! Just let me go!"

"You don't understand. I can't just let you go. There will be repercussions."

"Then come with me. Please?! We will leave together."

Kane let out a sigh of frustration. The first time she had ever seen him show any emotion. "We can't. I can't. He won't let you just go. And he won't let me go either."

TJ felt tears sting her eyes. Her face began to twist up. It was unfair. It was all so unfair. She just wanted to leave, even without having anywhere to go. All she knew was that she couldn't stay here. And Kane wasn't going to help her, because God only knew why. So she kicked at him. He didn't react which only pissed her off more. She kicked him again and tried to jerk free from his grasp but he was unyielding.

"Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Fuck you! I hate you! Let me go!" She kicked and flailed some more, tears flowing down her face. She was absolutely hysterical. Kane only pulled her closer to himself, trying to hook an arm around her thrashing body.

"Hate me? I kept you alive!" Kane could feel himself getting frustrated. He had saved her from dying and she had the nerve to say she hated him. He managed to put her in a bear hug, but she still jerked about futilely.

"Only to keep me here?! To keep me alive for your brother to torture and-and..r-rape me? She croaked out, sobbing. With her last hope dying a painful death, TJ slumped against Kane. Her head rested against his shoulder and he could feel her tears wetting his shirt. He felt a new mix of emotions welling up in him, ones he hadn't ever felt. It made him feel...something. All he knew was that it wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

TJ only whimpered in response.

Kane lowered them to the ground, and sat with her in his lap. He let her cry and try to disguise the discomfort he felt from his newly found "feelings". They sat, two broken people, in the dark for a long time. Kane noticed TJ had fallen into a fitful sleep some time ago and could feel his own eyelids grow heavy, but before he could fall into oblivion, his pocket vibrated.

Carefully maneuvering the girl, he reached into his pocket and reached for his phone. When he turned it on to check his messages, ice cold apprehension squeezed his heart.

 **Brother** shone brightly on his phone.

 _Come outside._

Kane read it twice and then sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and**

 **all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **I am positive I have said this before, and I** _ **really**_ **hate to repeat myself, but if you have nothing constructive or thoughtful to review, then don't. I write sloppy smut, if that's not your bag then DON'T. READ. IT. And don't hide from me when I call you out for it. So ExplicitMoxWWE, I don't know what your deal is but if you wanna be disrespectful, you can exit stage left. I don't care if you dislike what I write, but don't go off calling more than one of my works "disgusting". I don't know if that's what you call a joke, but I ain't laughin'. The rest of you, thank you for the support and love. Special love to the wonderful Shyann, JeffHardyChicka365, BanannaSammich, LovelyChemistry, KailynnYukari21, alibob687 and all the awesome "Guests".**

 **WARNING:** **Dark themes, Angst, Violence**

…

Kane untangled himself from the sleeping girl as gently as he could. He was glad she had fallen asleep, positive she would be able to sense the slight anxiety radiating off him. Carefully, he laid her down on her makeshift palette and drew the blanket over her. She looked peaceful for once. Unsurprisingly, every time he saw the girl, she looked tired and in distress, so it was a pleasing change.

It wouldn't last.

He knew it wouldn't. Taker was obviously back in town and there'd be consequences. The familiar curling of dread in his gut returned. His brother was not meant to be trifled with. Man, woman, or child, it didn't matter because he was ruthless all the same. The man didn't see humanity. All he saw was either dollar signs or obstacles. But in TJ's case, Taker had obviously found a toy. As much as he could remember, the only other plaything Taker had ever had was Kane himself when they were children. Their shared childhood traumatized him to such a degree that he literally hid behind a mask everyday. How sad is that?

Giving the girl a final once over to make sure she was okay, Kane headed out the door.

…

 _Deep breath in._

 _Deep breath out._

 _In._

 _Out._

Kane was trying to steady himself before facing his brother. The one thing he ever took from his one therapy session was to keep breathing. It would help stave off anxiety/panic attacks. He employed this now as he walked outside the clubhouse. The sun shone brightly down on him, but there was still an ungodly chill. Weather in the South made no sense, but it was home.

 _Quit stalling._

Right. Taker was waiting on him. Kane took a deep breath and straightened his spine. He turned and walked purposefully, albeit slowly to the garage. Another sting of anxiety hit him low when Taker's broad back came into view. He was standing in front of the one of the vans, its hood up. He was probably fixing it. Kane dreaded every step he took. Damned his very feet for escorting him over. Before he knew it, he was standing a couple feet behind Taker.

There was a silence. Taker continued to prod at the van. Kane waited for acknowledgement.

A buzzard landed nearby.

"Sit down." Kane sat on a stool positioned next to the van.

Taker said nothing after this. He reached over for a tool and went back to work. Despite the 30 degree weather, Kane felt a bead of sweat slide down his back. The stool was old and creaky, so he had to resist all the fidgeting he wanted to do.

After what felt like forever, Taker, monkey wrench in hand, turned to look at Kane. The masked man averted his eyes downward. The venom in his brother's eyes was something he could never face.

"Have I hit you in the head one too many times or what, because I'm confused."

Kane watched a bug run across his boot.

"I _specifically_ said for _no one_ to go into that goddamn basement. Specifically said it. I didn't want that girl to see the light, not a face, anything. So what do you go and do?"

There were a couple more bugs down there too.

 _Maybe they were a little family._

"I asked you a goddamn question, boy." Anger practically dripped from his mouth.

 _Cute, little bug family. There was the dad, the mom, two little babi-...Boot_.

There was no more family. Just a worn, black boot that had crushed them to death. Kane trailed his eyes up the leg connected to the boot, past the barrel chest, paused at the neck tattoo, and finally found hateful green eyes glaring at him.

"What. Did you. Go and do?"

"I went to her."

"You went to her. Even after I had banned _everyone_ from going down only reason I gave you to go down there was to throw her fucking smelly corpse out. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

The first strike came somewhat unexpectedly. Taker had struck Kane over the head with the wrench he had in his hand. Kane fell from his stool and sprawled out on the floor. After a short beat, he was able to right himself to a kneeling position before a kick to the stomach sent him flying backwards. All throughout he stayed silent, taking the punishment. As he lay on the floor, he reached up to touch his head and confirm there was blood. There was. Possible fracture.

 _I hate my life_

Taker straddled his chest and landed a blow to his face before Kane could finish his assessment of his body. "I swear to God, if you do anything like this bullshit again. I will end your miserable fucking existence." Taker stood and eyed his brother. He dropped the wrench near his head before walking out of the garage.

Kane lied there a while and wallowed in his pain.

 _Possible skull fracture, definite bleeding, black eye sure to be forming, two ribs felt cracked and out of place. Breathing hurts._

Kand peered over and saw a large portion of his mask sitting across from him,

 _Mask ruined._

He felt hollow. He had become so accustomed to pain that it was almost like he didn't even feel it anymore. He took the punishment, he assessed the damage, nursed himself, and moved forward.

 _God… Kill me, please._

With that, he slowly made his way to his feet and walked out of the garage. Outside, Taker talked with Randy and Roman. Randy saw him, but then gave a him a quick double take, eyes questioning. Kane knew he noticed the slumped posture and eye peeking out from his damaged mask. The large man just moved as he quickly as he could back into the clubhouse.

Kane looked at nobody and saw nothing. His goal was his room and nothing else. He didn't want to think anymore. All he wanted was to lick his wounds and quiet. But God hated him, an abomination, so that wasn't meant to be.

Seth's smarmy face appeared out of nothing and smirked at him. The smaller man stood directly in front of his pathway to the stairs. Kane said nothing. The other men in the room went silent and looked over at them. The animosity was palpable. It pierced through everyone of these violent men making their hackles rise as they spectated.

"Hmph", Seth sneered, "Not quite what was I hoping would be done to you, but good enough I guess."

Kane wondered how tight Seth's ass was...regardless his boot was about to find out.

"Nothing to say about that? Not surprising I guess. Well I do have a question.. How does it feel to be another man's bitch, huh? And let it be your brother of all people."

Those who were sitting closest saw Kane's visible eye twitch. They took a step back. Finn moved his beer off the table that sat near Kane's leg.

 _Why me?_

"I mean cooome ooon. You're even bigger than he is and you still let him fuck you up and disrespect you in front of all of us and you don't do shit about it."

Taker, Randy, and Roman chose that moment to walk inside. Instantly they felt the tension combined with hearing Seth run his mouth.

"You're weak! That's all it is. And weak people deserve all the bullshit thrown their way. I mean it's hard to believe you two are even related. You sure you're not the milkman's baby?"

Kane's entire body tensed. A rush of adrenalin spiked his veins. His pupils dilated.

"Seth." Finn warned, watching as Kane balled his large fists at his sides.

"Nah, nah man. It's true ain't it? Cuz I mean your brother is the big ol' badass and then there's you, his little big bitch. Hahah! I bet y'all's daddy knew you weren't his, huh? Baby you probably bitched too much for him and he knew, huh? That your mom whored around on him."

Before anyone could move, Kane had Seth by the hair and slammed his head into the nearest wall. He did it again and again and again and again until he could hear the blood smacking every time Seth's face hit and left the wall. Roman and Dean made to help their comrade but Taker held a hand up. They saw it, looked at each other but stayed put. They watched uncomfortably as Kane beat the shit out of Seth.

Despite his own anger at Kane, that was his mother and father Seth decided to run his mouth about. He let the assault continue.

Kane lifted Seth, whose face was unrecognizable, and slammed him through a dining hall table. It completely shattered under his weight. Seth lied there, barely clinging to consciousness. Kane picked up one of the table's broken legs and battered the bloodied man with it. He brought the post down over and over on whatever part of Seth he could see. His head, his back, his legs, his chest. It didn't matter.

"Kane."

 _Die._

Kane brought the post down on Seth's knee.

" _Kane_."

 _Die!_

Seth was definitely unconscious but he didn't care. His anger didn't ebb any. Not at all actually. God he was so _angry_.

"KANE!"

 _DIE!_

The large man dropped the bloodied, splintered stick and made his way up the stairs without acknowledging anyone else.

No one said anything. Taker sighed.

"Roman, Dean, take care of..this."

Dean rushed to Seth's side while Roman grabbed a set of keys and ran outside.

The others looked on, but remained silent.

"Everyone make themselves scarce. Now." The remaining rushed to do just that. The only one who remained was Randy.

"You know if he dies…"

"I know, Randy."

"He'd better hope not." Dean snarled from the floor. "There will be hell to pay."

Taker glared back at him. Dean wavered.

"That a threat, Ambrose?"

They glared at each other for a second before Dean averted his eyes back to Seth. Roman rushed back in a moment later. Together they lifted Seth as gently as they could. Him being passed out made the whole process so much easier. Taker and Randy listened as the vehicle they took screeched out of the lot. Taker sighed again.

"Randy, I want everyone back in here in ten."

"Yes, Sir."

…

Taker made his way down the steps. He was headed to the basement. He wanted to see what kind of shape the girl was in. He opened the door and walked in, only to feel a weight hit him out of nowhere. The weight had arms that wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Y-you left me. I got scared. What was all that noise? I heard crashing."

Taker felt the claws of jealousy and hatred take him tightly. A nasty smirk worked its way on his face.

"Glad to know you care." There was a shocked silence before the girl tried pulling away from him. He snatched her by the arm before she could run from him. "And left you? How could I have left you?" He wanted to know what she would say.

"I-I thought you were...were.."

"Were who?"

"N-nobody. I must've had a dream is all." She tried to pull away from him. "Let me go."

"Now you know that I don't take to tones like that, do I?"

"Let me go, damn you!" She clawed at his hand.

"That must've been one _hell_ of a dream if you think you can get bold with me all of the sudden, girl." He manhandled her until her had both her hands in one of his. She started screaming again. The cries bounced off the walls of the room severely.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"Shut up! No one can hear you and you know it. Shut- SHUT THE FUCK UP! You're gonna give me a headache and piss me off even more."

TJ took back to struggling. In the back of her mind she knew it was futile but she still tried. Taker quickly shut her down. Before she knew it, he had her face down, arms restrained behind her back.

"I see you got a little life back in you. How do ya supposed that happened, hm? Last I saw you, you were minutes from death. So explain."

She said nothing.

Taker grunted. "That's what I thought." He kept his knee in place on her hands while he reached for the items in his pockets. He slapped the cuffs on her quickly, making her grunt in shock. TJ lifted her head up to express her rage, but a collar was roughly fastened around her neck, choking her and cutting off her protests. "Keep that pretty, little mouth shut, you hear?"

She continued to choke.

"Blink if you understand."

She blinked and Taker loosened his hold. TJ coughed and sputtered, struggling to get air in. Taker stood and yanked on the leash connected to her collar. She glared up at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I was stupid enough to give you options and you decided to die. So now I'm making you do what _I_ want. And I want you to get up so… Get. Up." He pronounced the last two words with a yank on the leash.

TJ glared down at the floor. She wished Kane had never come down to her. She wished she had died days ago. Reluctantly, she she shakily got to her knees. It was no easy feat in her weakened state and cuffed hands, but she got to her feet eventually. She kept her gaze down and waited. She could feel his eyes boring a hole in her head.

"I propose we have a club meeting and address a few things. Don't you agree?" With that Taker turned and walked out of the room, practically dragging TJ along with him.

…

 **A/n:** **Well...yeah. I don't know what happened here. Thoughts? What do you think will happen to Seth? With Kane? I know this wasn't very TJ centered but..oh well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and**

 **all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **I never know what to** **p** **ut in these things sooo… Any Avenged Sevenfold fans out there? Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated. Al** **so! I am doing an Omegaverse fic that I'm soooo super excited about. Chapter 1 is already up and I'm running a poll to see who the male protagonist should be so go VOTE!**

 **Salvatoreannabeth, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Sammii Vega, really? I really thought I made Seth dislikeable enough… Guess not.**

 **Lady Blackhat, no problem. Thank you for reviewing my work.**

 **BanannaSammich, you're the analytical type. I like that. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep you on your toes.**

 **JeffHardyChicka365, I'm glad you like it. I didn't mean to make that part funny, but I always worry that I'm not funny at all. So I'm glad I make you laugh.**

 **WARNING:** **Dark themes, Angst,** **SEXUAL ASSAULT**

…

Taker sat at the head of a long, oak table. It was a darkly stained, behemoth of a thing. Large and taking up most of the room. Maybe that's why Taker liked it, because it reflected his own self. Members of the Demons of Death Valley, Texas chapter filed into the room slowly, everyone taking their assigned seats. Randy sat to Taker's left, as the Sergeant-At-Arms. Two seats, usually occupied by Seth and Roman (the secretary and road captain respectively), remained empty for obvious reasons. The chair opposite them was also empty, it was Dean's. Seated next to his spot was Cesaro, the club's treasurer. He transferred on from one of the smaller European chapters. Next to him, was Sheamus. Across from the red head, sat the other Irishman, Finn. Bray and his brothers, Luke and Erik, made up the end of the table. With Erik sitting on Finn's side and the other two next to Sheamus. Joey and the partially healed Jamie sat in folding chairs near the door.

TJ sat on the floor at Taker's feet, shivering. He hadn't let her dress in anything, so she stayed in the larger shirt Kane had given her some days ago. Randy peered down at her and felt an inkling of pity. He could see the aging bruises and scars that rashes, most likely from rolling around on the grimy floor, had left on her. Her hair looked shorter too. Some of it probably fell out for the same reasons.

Taker glanced to his right. The seat was empty. He looked over at Randy, who looked away from the girl quickly.

"Where's Kane?"

Randy held the man's stare. "I went up to his room but the door was locked. I told him that we were having a meeting in ten, but I got no response. I knocked on the door and told him again. Still got no response." He shrugged.

Taker felt himself becoming irritated. His brother's insolence was not what he needed right now.

"Someone go and get his ass. I don't want to wait anymore." No one moved. "Oh God", Taker sneered, "Don't tell me you're all too scared to approach him now or some shit." Still no one said anything. Taker rolled his eyes. TJ peeked up in curiosity. She knew Kane was a big, scary looking dude, but what could he have done to frighten these other big, scary guys. She shivered again, partly from the cold and partly from what Kane was probably capable of. Now she realizes that despite what he did for her, she didn't know him at all. He was probably a murderer and has done only God knows what. Unwanted fear of him shot through her heart.

Mostly annoyed at this point, Taker noticed the girl shivering at his feet and an idea came to him. He yanked on her leash. She ignored him, so he yanked harder. She jerked and gagged before turning to glare at him. He smirked at her. He reached down and pulled at her hair to make her stand. TJ whined in pain but stood all the same. Her hands were still cuffed, so she couldn't fight back.

"Well, other than me, you seem to be the only one in this room with any balls left, little girl." He smiled in her face. "So how about you go and get Kane for me?"

TJ's eyes widened. "W-why me? I don't want to."

" I'm not giving you a choice. We're done with that, remember?"

"B-but-"

"No 'buts'. Just do as you're told for fuck's sake." He fisted her hair tighter, making her yelp. Taker scanned her pinched face, irritated, looking for any signs of rebellion. What he did see was a tear slip from her closed eye.

"But-but what if-if he hurts me?"

"Well, lemme put it this way… If you don't get him, _I'm_ going to hurt you. And if he decides he doesn't want to come down then I'm going to hurt you both." Taker pushed her hard away from him. TJ flew back and landed on her ass and hit the wall behind Cesaro and Sheamus. Randy jerked in his seat but stayed put. Everyone was glancing between Taker and the girl. "So I suggest you get off your ass, get up those stairs and bring his ass down here before shit gets uglier."

Wobbling a bit, TJ managed to make it to her feet and limped slightly out of the room. After she'd cleared the doorway the patch members turned to look at their president. All of them wore either masks of indifference or varying levels of discomfort. Taker simply stared at the doorway and waited.

…

TJ slowly made her way up the stairs. She glanced behind her expecting to see Taker standing there, but he wasn't. How stupid. What if she tried to make a break for it? She knew she wasn't at 100% but if she was quiet there was a chance of escape. TJ looked around and saw a door cracked open the slightest bit around the corner. If she could just slip past the door… She took a step down.

 _And what about him?_

A small voice whispered to her. What about Kane? Did she just leave him there to rot? Taker was a bastard and would do God only knows what to Kane. It may have been true that she didn't know him well, but he did save her life.

' _I'm still tryna figure out if that's a good thing or not though..'_

Nevertheless, she knew it was the principle behind it. With all the mental fortitude she could muster, TJ turned around and made her way back up the steps. She looked down the hall when she reached the top step. All the doors were open except one at the end of it. That had to be where Kane was. TJ shuffled down that way until she reached the door. There were different squares of wood crudely nailed to the door, like they were covering something. What could that be all about? TJ ignored it and knocked on the patchy lookin' door. She waited a tick but never received an answer, so she knocked again. Still nothing. She could feel herself becoming annoyed.

"Kane." She said as she knocked again. No answer. "Kane, I know you're in there! Open the door." Still no answer came. TJ got pissed quickly. "Open the fucking door, Kane! You're supposed to be at the meeting thing!"

"...you cave that quickly, girl? Already running errands for him?"

If TJ was at 10 before, her anger shot 100 in .2222 seconds.

"Excuse you?! Running his errands?! I know out of all people that you aren't saying that shit!" She kicked the door this time. "Bring your ass, Kane!"

"Go away."

TJ snorted humorlessly.

"Go away _where_?! Whenever you decide to cut the shit and come out of the room, guess what! I'll still be trapped here! Or maybe God will be gracious and I'll be DEAD!" TJ fumed, breathing heavily. All the yelling and her blood pressure shooting through the roof was making her tired. Kane never responded. "Fine. Screw you anyway." TJ put her back to the door and slid to the floor. She was tired. The constant fighting and emotional turmoil was too much for her weak body. And Taker threatened to beat the dog shit out of her if Kane didn't come down. Why was her life such shit? Such. Utter. Shit. "Go ahead and stay in your room, you overgrown coward. Don't face your brother at all. Just let him keep railroading you. And me… Ya know I don't even get you. You rebelled against him by saving me and kept on for weeks without a care. But the moment he says something you do this? Tuck tail and hide? That's pathetic. I want the guy who came down to that basement with me. Not this sad sack of crap", TJ let out a laugh, "And to think you did all that and because you can't face him, I might die anyway… He said if you didn't come down he was gonna hurt me... And you."

She was met with silence. Sighing in defeat, TJ relaxed against the door and began to doze. Maybe her soul would slip away in her sleep. No more worries or sadness. Just a dark, deep sleep. What more can anyone ask for? Just as she began to nod off, the door behind her was opened and she feel back unable to catch herself with cuffed hands. Her head smacked the floor with a dull thud. When she opened her eyes, Kane was staring down at her, a new mask in place on his face.

There was a long silence as they stared at one another.

"...Ow."

Kane snorted.

…

The two meandered their way down the stairs. Kane making sure TJ didn't fall over. She couldn't balance well with her hands cuffed like that. Eventually, albeit slowly, they made it to the meeting. As expected, all eyes were on them as they entered the doorway. They both looked down the table to see Taker glaring at them both.

"So you finally got your ass down here. Wonderful. Sit down."

TJ hesitated slightly before moving in the room, Kane trailing her. TJ stood next to Taker while Kane took his seat at his right. TJ suddenly felt herself grabbed and placed onto Taker's lap. She recoiled but felt her leash pulled in the opposite direction forcing her still. Kane looked at her softly and then glared at his brother and waited. Taker glared back at him before looking around to see that the others waited on him to start as well.

"Well? Don't look at me dumb. Tell me something", he snarled.

"Well, President, our funds are stable this month. The Swirl has been raking in money steadily this month, in fact revenue is up 10%", Cesaro started, "I think the girls deserve something special for the work they've put in. I recommend a party or maybe a barbecue?"

"I like that idea. I'll let you and Sheamus put it together. What else?"

"Uum, from what I can gather from Seth's notes, work with Hernandez and the Street Diablos is making slow but steady progress. The first drop off was a success and they want us again in about a month."

"Hmm, okay, that's good. Anything else?"

"Speaking of The Swirl", Randy chimed in, "Lee has complained of a group of dickheads coming in and harassing the girls just about every night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Said they get too handsy, drunk or sober. Told me Jynx was up there and they berated her from the goddamn audience. Made her cry and shit."

"That won't do at all."

Speaking of handsy, TJ felt Taker rubbing his hand along the inside of her thigh. She tried shifting but couldn't in his hold. She tried to close her legs, but he pinched her when she tried, so she relaxed again. She was gonna ignore him. He wouldn't do anything in front of them...well she hoped. Randy side eyed her and noticed her discomfort. He glanced down quickly and saw Taker's hand getting a bit busy. He looked back at the man just as quickly, gaze hardened ever so slightly.

"So what? You want me to go down there and bust some knuckles or what?"

"No. Not you, Randy", Taker nodded at Bray, "Bray, take your brothers down there the next few nights or so and keep it under control. With y'all's sister down there bartending, I know you wouldn't her to be in their line of sight as well."

Bray smiled. "Don't you worry about that, boss man. We've got the whole thing covered. Don't we boys?" The crazed looking men both nodded in unison.

"...Right. Okay. What else?" Taker moved his hand closer to TJ's center. He could feel the warmth coming from it and groaned a bit. He smirked feeling the girl shift again and again. All she was doing was waking up his cock.

"Stop", she whispered."

"No", he whispered against her ear.

"P-please?"

"Uh-uh."

She shifted more, trying to get her legs to hang off one of his legs, but he moved her over to the other leg, spreading her legs again. Everyone noticed the small struggle and heated whispered exchange and had gone quiet watching. No one was really all that shocked to see Taker's hand rubbing up against the crotch of the girl's panties. Randy clenched his jaw but remained quiet. He saw angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop!" TJ suddenly screamed, but Taker kept on as though she'd said nothing. With his other hand he pulled against her leash again, causing the collar to choke her. He continued to rub her through her underwear. She turned her face away angrily.

"What else?"

Everyone looked around at each other, unsure of what to do. It was Finn who broke the silence.

"Um, so, yeah uh… The sheriff approached me tha oter day. He said certain folks were having a problem with us ridin' inta downtown so much more often now. Said for me to tell ya to curb the play time."

Taker was only halfway listening as he busied himself under TJ's shirt, his hand snaking its way to her breast and pinching a nipple. The girl jumped in his lap, but said nothing. He could hear her let out a sob.

Kane snarled behind his mask.

"Hmmm. Well tell the sheriff, unless he wants me to show those pictures of his kinky adventures to his conservative superiors. He'd be wise to shut the fuck up and keep his nose out of our business."

TJ wanted to die. She felt so violated and mortified as this despicable man openly molested her in front of these men. She knew it was coming one of these days. Taker was gonna tire of games and take what he wanted. She felt nothing but disgust as he touched her privates, no pleasure, no excitement, nothing. His fingers felt weird and uninvited as he attempted to manipulate her vagina and fondled her breast. She could feel her body reacting somewhat and moisture began to moisten her underwear. She felt even more disgusted, feeling her body react.

"You like it", he whispered. And TJ let another sob escaped her as her worst nightmare began to come true. She shivered in disgust when a wet tongue licked up her neck. She could feel bile rising in her throat.

' _God let it end!'_

Jamie spoke from the end of the room. "W-well I'm almost completely healed and can-"

"Well if that's all then I have something to say myself."

He remove his hands from TJ, who gave a sigh of respite. Suddenly she was lifted and forced face down onto the table. Randy and Kane damn near jumped from their seats. She groaned in pain. And then shrieked in anger as her hair was pulled, forcing her head up. "Does everyone see this bitch? Good. This is _my_ bitch. No one touches her or else I'll cut your fucking hands off so you learn to not touch things that do not belong to you", he growled, looking pointedly at Kane. "This ass", he slapped her behind sharply and TJ yelped in pain, "is mine. This pretty little mouth", Taker squeezed her face, "is mine! And this pussy-"

"No", TJ pleaded.

"Is _mine_." Taker slapped her privates before forcing a finger inside her virginal walls. TJ wept openly and went limp as her insides were invaded. She couldn't believe it was happening. She looked over at Kane, willing him to stop his brother. To do something, anything. "Am I clear?" He glared at Kane, who met attempted to met his stare but inevitably submitted and looked at TJ's watery eyes.

"You're clear." He felt himself being cut to the bone when TJ's face took on a mask of betrayal, then horror and ultimately disappointment before turning away from him.

 **A/N:** **Damn. Two posts in one day! How 'bout that? What'd y'all think? Is Kane ever gonna stand up to his brother? And what's with Randy too? What's he thinking? DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR MY NEW OMEGAVERSE FIC! I'M SO LIT FOR IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. The Undertaker, Kane, and**

 **all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **What can I say? Writer's block is a bitch, but I'd rather put out complete chapters then give you half assed shit. So, if I've lost some readers, I understand why, but to those who are still with me, thank you. You make this worth it.**

 **WARNINGS:** **Dark themes, DUBCON, PANIC ATTACK TRIGGER**

 **Obsessedtakerfan: You tryna write this for me, lol? I hope I don't disappoint you, because I've already got a good idea on how I want this to end.**

 **Sammi Vega: Thank you, and yes I do love some FFDP. Gets my blood pumping. Do you like Gojira?**

 **SoggyXwaffles: Thank you, I appreciate that.**

 **To all the guests: Thank you as well. I appreciate the love.**

…

Feeling that he'd very much gotten his point across, Taker removed his fingers from TJ, took up her leash, and promptly began dragging her out of the room behind him. She whimpered and sobbed behind him as she struggled to follow him up the stairs. She knew where he was taking her and why. His heavy erection rubbed against the zipper in his jeans. Ya see, Taker got off on power. Dominating over everyone around him just simply did it for him. The fear in their eyes, their unconscious submission, it fed him in some odd, spiritual way. But at times, it got boring. The people around him knew exactly who he was and exactly what he was capable of, so it was very rare that he encountered someone like the girl on his leash. Someone who didn't give a damn who he was and was willing to fight him every step of the way. His dick was harder than he could ever remember.

Taker covered the last step and marched to his room, capture in two. He threw the door open and slung TJ into the room. She fell before the king sized bed and cowered there. He closed the door and locked it before turning and gazing at his prey. Her eyes were blown wide in fear and he almost burst through his jeans. He advanced on her slowly, listening to her rapid breathing.

"Shut the fuck up and be good."

She looked feint. He didn't care.

TJ couldn't will herself to move as Taker approached her. Her limbs felt numb and useless as her greatest fear unfolded before her eyes when he threw onto the bed. It felt as though she was having an outer body experience. This couldn't be happening to her. She was going to be raped by this man and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. He ripped garments from her body and her breath came rapidly and sporadically. A wave of consuming terror came down on her and she could hear someone screaming. It was loud, like a dying a creature. She realized it was her. She couldn't stop. The animal, incoherent sounds escaped her and she couldn't fucking stop. Nothing worked. Her mind left her as the horror consumed her. Her hands shook, scratching at her own arms. TJ felt nothing but fear down to her very core. Blood ran down her arms from her self inflicted injury, and her breathing came too fast. She could feel herself passing out, eyes rolling stupidly in her head.

Taker didn't know what to do. When she began hyperventilating, he paid her no mind. _'She'll shut up soon'_ , he told himself, but when she began screaming he knew she was having a panic attack of some kind. She kept on screaming and screaming, scratching at herself like a fucking crazy person. When her eyes started rolling, he could feel slight panic take him.

He shook her hard, willing her to stop. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop that! Come on now, stop it!"

It did nothing. The girl had no awareness whatsoever. She was losing it. Her breathing only came faster. He didn't know what else to do, so he rebuckled his pants and rushed out the room.

"Hey! HEY! Randy, get your ass up here, now!" Slow footsteps came up the staircase. "I said NOW goddamit!"

Randy took them two at a time, after hearing the panic in Taker's voice. He had heard the screaming, hell everyone from Texas to Timbuktu had. God only knows what had happened.

"Wha-."

"Shut up and come here." Taker ducked back into the room quickly and Randy came quickly behind. He was greeted with a naked TJ on her back, arms bleeding, body spasming, and screaming her fucking head off. A wild protective streak overcame Randy and he immediately rushed to the girl. Upon reaching her, he turned her onto her left side.

"What the hell did you do?" Randy tried to keep his voice calm, but seeing the poor girl have a psychological break was too much for even him.

Taker ignored his tone. "I didn't do anything! She just started breathing heavy and doing that shit!"

"Jesus fucking Christ.." Randy placed a pillow under her head, and forced her arms down so she wouldn't scratch. He placed a sheet over her nakedness. "Okay, go into my room and look into the first drawer of my nightstand, there's an inhaler there."

"Okay." Taker left quickly.

Without acknowledging him, Randy laid down next to the girl, facing her, and merely held her arms. Crowding her would only make her hyperventilate more. He rubbed her arms gently.

"Hey, hey. TJ. Look at me. Look at me please, sweetheart."

She didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes continued to roll.

"Come on, baby, look at me."

Taker returned at that point and stopped short when he saw Randy laying next to his girl, touching her.

"TJ, come back. Come back to me. It's okay. It's gonna be okay, but you gotta breathe, baby."

TJ felt herself being coaxed back to consciousness. First, it was the hands rubbing her arms. They were rough, but warm. She could feel her body going limp. Next, came the soothing voice calling for her. At first, it was more like unintelligible murmuring, but gradually ransformed into words. She felt herself relaxing more and more, but tears continued to streak down her face. She just wanted to go home.

"I know you do." She must've said that aloud. "But first you have to calm down and open those pretty eyes for me, okay?"

"Okay", she said softly. It wasn't immediate, but eventually TJ opened her eyes to see Randy's handsome face looking at her with concern.

"Hey there."

She only looked at him, gazing over his face. He was so handsome and he had been so kind to her. Her face crumpled and she sobbed hard, tucking her body into Randy's. She had been so close to having one of the most disgusting, violent acts a human could possibly do to another acted out on her. The flashback to Brayden, the fear had completely taken her over the edge. Something in her broke and she felt empty.

Taker watched the scene from the door enraged. Randy was holding his girl and she was letting him. Whenever he approached her, she cowered and panicked but Randy could hold her without incident.

Randy reached his arm out, struck dumb by her sudden outburst of emotion. Taker all but threw the inhaler at him, before snatching on his kutte and storming from the room. He needed air before he lashed the fuck out at everyone. He was so goddamn close to finally staking his claim and she hated him so much, she had a goddamn seizure. And then Randy of all goddamn people just comes and steals her from him. He was ready to fucking blow. He pushed past a confused Kane on his way out the door. The younger brother only watched as his sibling climbed angrily onto his bike and flew out of the parking lot. Curiosity ate at him then. He figured Taker would be laying in bed, forcing his cock down TJ's throat.

Quickly, he turned and all but ran up to Taker's room. He feared that he may have finally gone and killed the girl.

 _No no no no no no. Not her. God, please no._

When he reached the room, he almost collapsed in relief to see her sitting up right on the bed. He took note of Randy administering the inhaler, and rubbing her thigh through a sheet.

"What happened?" Both heads spun to see Kane at the door, but TJ quickly turned away from him. He let this happen. Didn't even try to stop it. He knew these were the thoughts in her head.

"She had a bit of break. When Taker went to… yeah, she couldn't handle it. Can you go in the bathroom and get the first aid kit?"

"First aid?!" TJ flinched and Kane immediately regretted raising his voice.

"Yes. Can you get it now?" Throwing a glance at TJ, Kane left to do that.

Randy sighed. He had just about had his fill of the brothers today. All they had done was cause havoc and make his life hard. He looked at TJ's bowed head and truly felt sorry for her. Her life had gone to Hell in a handbasket quickly. Not only could he not imagine what she was feeling, he didn't even want to.

"Hey, uh… It's gonna be okay."

"No. It's not."

Randy had no response for that and was saved from giving a shitty one when Kane returned with the first aid kit. The large man handed it to him and dutifully stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for more instruction from Randy or maybe words from TJ.

"Do you have a shirt for her? The other one is kinda ruined." Without thinking, Kane stripped himself of his kutte and shirt and gave it to Randy. Randy looked at his masked face. "Right. Thanks." He pulled the sheet from her and dressed her in the garment. He rolled the sleeves up to her shoulders so he could bandage her arms.

Kane inhaled sharply.

Randy wet a gauze with peroxide and without missing a beat said, "She was scratching herself up when she was out of it." He began applying it to the scratches, cleaning the blood streaks off as he went.

The larger man grunted and fidgeted.

Randy ignored him as he positioned dry gauze on her arms and wrapped them in bandaging. He was becoming increasingly worried. TJ hadn't said word or acknowledged either of them the entire time. He couldn't read her face at all. When he'd finished wrapping her bandages and putting the kit away, he racked his brain for something to say or do. He could feel Kane standing there, probably doing the same thing.

"Um.."

"Please leave now."

Despite the soft voice, Randy and Kane both jumped when TJ finally spoke. Kane finally spoke up.

"W-what?"

"I'd like y'all to leave now. Thank you, Randy."

"You can't stay in here", Randy whispered, shocked.

"Please just go. I'm fine now." Now Kane stepped up, beginning to panic. The beautiful girl looked withered and empty. Her voice reflected that. And he suddenly felt very terrified. Visions of his tortured childhood pushed to the front of his mind, and he wanted to take TJ and hide. Just like he used to...

"You can't stay in here. He'll be back later!"

"Kane, calm down."

"No! She can't stay in here. What happens when he gets back? It'll be this all over again! Shit he might say she ain't worth it and kill her! You can't stay here." The surprises kept on coming. Randy had never heard Kane speak this much. _Ever_.

Before Randy could retort, TJ said, "Where would you have me do then? I can't leave and you can't either. So what the fuck would you have me do? The last time I hoped you be my savior, you bitched out to him _again_." Resentment dripped with every word she spoke and Kane felt another blow to his core.

Randy didn't know what to do. On the one hand, TJ was right, but in his heart he believed everything Kane said. God only knew what would happen when Taker returned. He didn't miss the deadly glare Taker sent his way while he calmed the girl. The president was downright murderous. And Randy wouldn't lie to himself, he would like to save his own ass. It didn't make him proud to admit he feared what Taker was capable of, but he was very well aware, and didn't plan on being at his mercy. Coupled with the fact that there was really nowhere for TJ to go, Randy stood. He smoothed a hand down the girl's head and began making for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kane was shocked; he thought for sure Randy sided with him.

"I'm going to get really drunk and go to sleep. I have had enough of you and your fucking brother for one goddamn night. There's nothing we can do for her and you know it. So let it go, Kane." Randy glanced over at TJ, whose head was still bowed. "That kit and inhaler are under the bed, sweetheart. You might need them later." Randy left.

Kane was in turmoil. He didn't want to leave her at the mercy of his brother, but knew they wouldn't get far. Maybe he could hide her in his room? He had to do something. He had to. The big man walked over to TJ and made to grab her, but she slapped at his hands and pushed him away.

"Go away."

"No. Stop being stupid and come with me."

"I said _go away_. You can't do anything about this so stop kidding yourself." TJ finally turned to face him and Kane saw the noticeably fire-less stare in her eye. She was giving up.

"Don't do this. _Please_."

"It was going to be this way from the very beginning. Stop acting like a child." Her voice broke. Kane watched with helplessness as tears streaked down her face. "Go away and stop making this harder."

She turned away from him again and laid in the bed on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Kane knew she made her up mind. He also reluctantly admitted to himself that there was nothing he was actually going to do about any of it. Nothing he could do, he said to himself. He huffed a frustrated breath and walked to the doorway. Without a glance back at the supine TJ, Kane left the room.

Silent tears feel on TJ's face as she lied there. No hope. No savior. No life. Nothing. There was nothing and no one. Why fight it anymore?

 _I want my dad._

…

TJ didn't know how many hours she laid there on the bed before Taker returned. The only indication of time was the day turning to night, so it'd probably been a while.

The room filled with light suddenly as the bedroom door swung open, and the man who starred in her nightmares walking in. Taker stopped short seeing TJ still lying in his bed. He was admittedly a bit shocked that she was still there. Anyone else would've tried to escaped while he'd left, but there she was. His eyes found her naked legs, the dainty feet, shapely calves, and thick thighs. How he wanted between those thighs. His imagination must have truly been running wild because almost as if she read his thoughts, those creamy thighs spread open.

Dumbfounded and probably too tired to think straight, Taker locked with TJ's eyes. She looked blank. No emotion, nothing. He closed the door behind him, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the beauty in his bed. He took his kutte off and threw it onto the recliner in the corner. The two remained locked on each other as her rounded the bed and came to stop next to it.

"What are you doing?", he growled.

TJ didn't answer, just moved to kneel in front of him on the bed. With shaking hands, TJ dragged Kane's shirt up and off her body, revealing herself to Taker, who made a choked sound in his throat. She couldn't bring herself to look directly at him, but kept throwing glances up at his face. She fought the urge to flinch as he brought up one big paw and, surprisingly gently, caressed the side of her face. He caught her chin in his fingers and forced her to look him in the eye.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?"

A shaky nod.

"You know I won't be letting you go." A statement more than a question.

Another nod. A single tear. If Taker saw it, he didn't say anything.

"Lay down." He stripped off his shirt.

Apprehensive, TJ turned from him and laid on her belly.

"Uh-uh. On your back. You can't hide from me."

TJ released the breath, she'd been holding and laid on her back, waiting. Taker had removed his remaining clothing and stood fully in the nude. She looked over and her breath caught at how truly large the man was. She could almost feel the power held in the body. He let TJ slowly peruse his body as though he wanted her to be completely familiar. To remember every scar, bulging muscle, and tattoo. To see what a fine mate she was going to have. When her eyes landed on his impressive and frightening erection, she only stared for a second before turning away red in the face. Taker allowed himself to smirk as he moved onto the bed.

TJ closed her eyes when the bed dipped under Taker's weight. She knew she should make herself pliant and soft for him, but for the life of her, she couldn't help tensing her entire body. Her nerve was gone completely once she realized it was really going to happen. Before, her fear could overtake her once more, she felt lips hovering over her ear and her whole body reacted in unison. A foreign tingling sensation began throughout and her eyes popped open, the feeling intensified when his tongue began tracing the shell of her ear, making her gasp. A hand began stroking her side, barely coming into contact with her breast. The tongue languidly dipped in her ear, making her gasp again, before sucking her earlobe into his hot mouth. TJ had never felt anything like this before. Her body felt weak and tingly, and a slickness was forming in between her legs. She bit her lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. Fingers trailed up her breast and squeezed her nipple, and she grunted. The tongue had made it's way further down her neck and he was now working diligently on giving her a hickey. She could feel herself getting wetter and it was becoming harder to not make noise.

Taker released the skin and sat up above her, dragging his hand across her belly and down to her clenched thighs.

"Spread them."

TJ parted her thighs slightly, and looked at him for approval.

"Wider.", he growled.

She released a shaky breath, but spread them more. Even still that wasn't enough, and Taker pushed her legs as wide as he wanted and kneeled between them. He hooked her knees and spread hr as far as she could go, eyes trained on her pussy.

"Fuck you're wet." To her horror, he inhaled deeply and groaned. His heavy lidded eyes locked with hers before he fell on her, taking up residence between her legs. TJ gasped feeling his thick cock nestled between her wet folds. The moan she'd desperately tried to hold back worked it's way out her mouth when he began to hump her. The thick shaft of his cock pressed hard against her clit. His heavy body trapped her underneath him; she was already feeling overwhelmed when the quick rush of an orgasm descended on her.

" _Oh, oh my G-god._ "

Taker grunted knowing she was going to cum, and humped her faster until he felt her arch against him shuddering hard. She squealed loudly. He kept pumping his hips, enjoying her twitching and whining.

"Ahhh..s-stop. I can't take it. _Please_?!"

He hummed, but did stop, loving the sigh of relief she gave. He slid down her body and latched onto a nipple, pinching and rolling the other one with his fingers. TJ's body felt like it was going to give out on her already. So many new, strong sensations coursed through her. Her plan to lie still and block out what happened was shot to Hell. He wouldn't let her ignore him. He gave her first orgasm, and the manipulation of her nipples was going to cause the second one. The slow suction and occasional grazing of teeth made her pussy clench sporadically. Coupled with Taker's abdomen pressing on her clit, she felt a slow winding in her this time. She fisted the sheets under as another moan escaped her. A sharp bit to her nipple made TJ gasp and look down at Taker. Those hypnotic green eyes captivated her. _'Look at me'_ , they said. She obeyed them and watched in pleasured agony as Taker worked her over with his mouth. He switched nipples, pinching tighter and nibbling on her poor nipple. He wanted to get her off again. He shifted his belly and TJ felt the orgasm about to hit her once more, stronger this time. Feeling herself being submerged in the rampant sensations, TJ closed her eyes and braced herself. A sharp bite to her nipple forced her eyes back on Taker. Those green eyes penetrative, he made a show of soothing the bite by licking over it. He began rubbing himself against her, his abs shifting over her sensitive clit. TJ, dizzy now, couldn't stop her hips twitching and felt a heat run up her neck. Taker's head bobbed heavily on her chest with how hard her breathing was coming. She was whining and wheezing as the orgasm began to take her, and then he bit her nipple again and she almost bucked him off with how strongly her orgasm hit. Incoherent moans and whimpers feel from her freely now. The second time she came was so much stronger than the first, and she didn't know if she was gonna be able to keep up with Taker at all;

Taker released her nipple with a wet slop and kissed down her chest and belly, hands smoothing down her flanks as he descended. He felt her twitch and jerk, her body sensitive. He felt her watching him, wondering what he'd do next, and he wanted to preen. She was going to know exactly who was doing this to her, no escaping. She would know who she belonged to when he buried his cock in her insides. God he was fucking _throbbing_. It hurt how bad he wanted to be in her, but he could wait. He wanted this to be perfect. When his lips finally felt the soft curls that covered her pussy, he threw a look up to see her staring wide eyed at him. He let his hands slide down her legs until he hooked her knees, spreading her wide, and pushing them back towards her chest. Her drenched pussy lips parted for him and he groaned low in his throat. She gasped when he breathed her musky scent deeply once again. He made sure to keep eye contact with her as he placed a gentle kiss on her clit. He was ready when her hips tried to buck off the bed. He laid his tongue flat and licked her slow and dirty. TJ's jaw hung open and let out a tortured groan.

"N-no, _please_ , I need a break. This is too much.", she begged him as she clawed at the sheets. Acting as if he hadn't heard her, Taker dipped his tongue into her virgin hole, swirling the muscle around and pushing it deeper. Her thighs quaked under his hands, she would come apart even quicker than the last time. He leisurely worked his way back up to work her clit, flicking his tongue over it, and he made his girl sob. " _Nn, hahh.. ~Please~ no more… I can't anymore_."

TJ felt her pussy gush under Taker's ministrations. The tingling in her body was more intense than ever and she felt a scream trapped in her throat. Her pussy was so sensitive and she hadn't even been introduced to his monster dick and she knew he wouldn't finish with her until then. His tongue dragged and curled around her clit and her hips jerked around uncontrollably. She couldn't tell if she was trying to run away or get closer to the sensations. Her thighs wouldn't stop shaking and she was sure this orgasm would kill her. He feasted on her like a starved man and she sobbed anew when he began sucking on her abused clit. She tried to fight the big orgasm. She was scared of how strong it was. She threw her head back and cried out, body at war with itself. Taker could feel her body wanting to succumb, but her mind fighting him. To remedy that, he took one thick finger and forced it in her impossibly tight walls. TJ yelped at the intrusion, but when he crooked his finger and rubbed at her insides, she could fight no longer. She clenched her eyes and splintered into a million little pieces. An unwanted scream ripped from her throat and she spasmed on his finger, cumming on his mouth.

Taker relished in that scream, licking and sucking at her until he could feel her little hands weakly pushing at his head. He paid her no mind and continued to lick away at her creaminess. She whimpered and sobbed. She was so sensitive and he wouldn't stop.

" _Pleeeaase.. Fuh-uck, please no more. It hurts, please...oh God!_ " She shook hard under him, her orgasm stretching on and on. The pleasure slowly turning into an exquisite pain and TJ squealed, not knowing how to channel the sensations. She was horrified at what felt like the sudden urge to pee. " _I-I'm gonna p-pee..? S-stooop. F-fuck meee… I can't stop myself."_

' _Poor baby never squirt before.'_

Taker replaced his mouth with his thumb and rolled it over her clit while his finger stroked her insides. He watched her face contort and quiver as she fought the need to cum and squirt. He pinched her clit and rubbed harshly against her G- spot, giving her no choice in going over the edge. She let out a high pitched scream as came again, squirting all over the bed.

"Goddamn, baby." Taker dipped his head to such her clit back into his mouth.

TJ thrashed around, blackness edging her vision as the sharp sensations racked her body. His fucking mouth was sinful and dangerous and she couldn't stop cumming everywhere. She could feel tears flowing freely down her face as she wailed in agony at the pleasureful pain. When he finally release her, her legs dropped heavily to the bed, weak and useless. She let out a relieved sob, but her body continued to quiver helplessly. He crawled back on top of her and settled his weight on her. She almost jumped out of her skin when his cock came into contact with her overused pussy. His hot skin on hers was too much and she whined. Every nerve was on fire and acutely aware. With all the strength she could muster, TJ opened her eyes and flinched at the hunger in his eyes. He wasn't done yet, and she whimpered again. He smirked at her wolfishly.

"You're fucking _soaked_ , little one." TJ bit her lip. She hated how affected her body was by his, the last thing she wanted was her will to bend because of his dirty words, but she was. "You really like having that pussy eaten, don't you? Squirted all over my face and tongue."

"S-sorry."

He hummed. Taker trailed his nose up her neck, letting his tongue slip out every now and again. "Oh, I didn't mind at all. You taste absolutely delicious", he breathed in her ear. She shuddered hard. "You're a virgin, aren't you, little one?" He felt her give a hesitant nod. "Hmm."

Taker halfway lifted himself up and reached for his heavy cock and positioned the head at her entrance. He felt her tighten up immediately.

"W-will it hurt?"

"Don't know. Take a deep breath in, and then let it out."

Hesitantly, TJ followed instructions. She locked eyes with Taker, who watched her intently. When she began to exhale, he surged forward forcing himself in her virgin walls. She grunted as he went deeper. She was surprised at the minimal resistance he had pushing into her, but after a few inches she cried out. He was only getting thicker and wasn't halfway inside.

" _Ahhnn...too d-deep._ "

"Be quiet and take it." He let pulled out and forced more in until he was more than halfway inside his little, former virgin.

" _Nnng fuuuck..hah hah._ " A new pressure began to from in TJ's belly and sit spread quickly to her chest. Tears pricked her eyes at the sensation. Taker's cock was robbing her of her own breath. He was long and thick and impossibly deep. He was going to kill her with it, but when he pulled out all she wanted was him to give it to her again.

"God-fucking-damn, you're so tight", he growled through clenched teeth. When he felt he'd opened her enough, Taker threw her feet up to press against his chest as he leaned fully over, forcing himself even deeper than before. He could feel her legs already quaking again. When he settled himself, he pressed deeply until he bottomed out completely and his girl cried out. She pushed against his chest with her feet but wasn't strong enough to budge him. He reveled in her pussy spasming incessantly around him. He never came quick, but this might be the first time, but he couldn't. Not before he made her cum again.

TJ's breathing came raggedly as Taker buried himself in her. She keened as he pressed himself deeply in her. She could feel the tiny jerks of his hips against hers. She let out her breath when he began to pull out. He hooked her knees and pushed until they sat next to her ears. And then he slammed into her and she came a hair's width away from blacking out. TJ's mouth hung open in a silent scream as he took her forcefully and without mercy. His hips snapped quickly and pummeled her newly deflowered pussy. She tried to hang on as long as she could but a scream tore from her as he savagely fucked her. He rode her hard, like an animal. She was completely overwhelmed, trapped by his big body, being forced onto his monster cock. The pressure in her built quickly and all too powerfully. She was drowning and the orgasm hit her outta nowhere. She wasn't ready for how strong it was and screamed loudly. He only kept pounding away, grunting as she milked him.

" _Fuuuuuuck! I don't want to c-cum anymore! Pleeeeasse! S-s-s-stahapp… oh my fuucckk!_ "

"Cum on this dick again, baby. This sloppy wet pussy, my god."

The sounds of their coupling was loud. The wetness of her pussy slick on his dick, her screams and begging, and Taker's pleasured grunting.

He was completely approaching his own orgasm, his hips losing their original rhythm, he dropped down completely on her, so his hips could rub along her clit while he fucked her. Her little fists beat at his back while she sobbed, overly sensitive and weak. He was abusing her inexperienced pussy and he knew, but damn him if he actually cared. She felt so good. His balls were drawn tightly against his body and he was gonna blow a fucking load in her.

" _I-I c-can't ohhhhmyyfuccckk! ~Nnnghh haahhh n-nooo~..._ ", she babbled incoherently. She was drunk on these sensations and she was gonna cum again and she hated him for it. This one was gonna kill her, she was sure of it. She mewled helplessly and desperately as another orgasm crashed onto her. She stilled before shattering all over again, choking on a sob. Taker holding her in place wa the only thing that kept her from floating away. She finally blacked out and went limp in Taker's arms.

"Fuck", he exclaimed as she sucked the cum right out of his cock. His own orgasm painful. His hips jerked sporadically until he came down. He looked down to see his girl had gone and passed out. He smiled to himself, proud of how he took her. She was his now.

The claws of sleep raked across him. It'd been a long day, and that orgasm was just what he needed. After his dick went down a bit, he slid out of TJ's messy pussy. On shaky legs, he used her shirt to wipe her off before throwing it across the room and laying down in bed. He gathered his girl in his arms, sleep soon taking him.

…

TJ woke sometime during the middle of the night, groggy and more exhausted than she'd ever been. She felt the warmth around her and went to snuggle further into it when the memories of a couple hours ago came rushing back. She felt her face inflame, horrified by how she reacted, about things he did to her body. He was both gentle and unforgiving and she felt all confused inside… The question was, what now?

…

 **A/N:** **Welp, hopefully that smut scene can gain me some forgiveness. Until next time, friends! Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Are you as confused as TJ?**


End file.
